Change
by Loona Rosamunde
Summary: When Serena regains all memory of her past life as Princess Serenity, she becomes Sailor Moon to avenge her family's murders and face a certain masked jewel thief. Sailor Moon with several twists.
1. Chapter 1

AN Please read: Okay, this is my very extremely twisted version of the wonderful Sailor Moon. Or rather a prequel to a longer story I'm still working on but will hopefully post eventually. So this is kinda before the first season. I kinda know where I'm going with it and have several chapters written, it should be fairly short. It's also been a while since I watched all of the Sailor Moon episodes, so forgive the out of characterness of…everyone (especially Darien). It's mostly because of the twists and plot changes I have for it. I've also probably made mistakes with the names, and I might mix Japanese and English names by accident (or on purpose…), but I grew up with the English version, so unfortunately I will be using those for the most part. However feel free to correct me if I mess up really badly. The ages of characters have also changed, and quite a few characters are related (so last names have also changed, and most are from the Japanese version, except Darien's, sorry but I like his last name as Shields, it fits).

Please REVIEW so I know whether or not to continue with posting this story.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>"Serena! I'm not going to tell you again! Get up! You're going to be late!"<p>

The young preteen groaned and barely opened her eyes. She pulled the rabbit and moon blanket above her head and tried going back to sleep. As if electrocuted, she suddenly sat up and grabbed her alarm clock.

"I'm late!" she shrieked.

Springing out of bed, much like a rabbit, Serena Tsukino grabbed her school outfit and got ready in a rush. Quickly running a brush through it, she pulled back her nearly knee floor length blond hair. Nearly forgetting to grab her schoolbag, Serena dashed out the door.

"Don't forget your lunch!" her mother, Ikuko Tsukino called.

Serena peeked into the kitchen and smiled at her parents. "Thanks, mom! See you after school!"

"Be careful!"

As if in response to her mother's warning, Serena stumbled slightly while putting her shoes on then she ran out the door.

Back in the kitchen Ikuko shook her head. "I swear I wake her up earlier and earlier everyday and she still manages to barely have time to get ready."

Serena's father, Ken Tsukino chuckled. "The only time Serena was ever on time was learning to walk and talk. She'll manage to get to school on time."

"Or get another detention," Sammy, Serena's little brother put in.

"Enough, Sammy. Eat your breakfast, before you're late too," Ikuko scolded.

* * *

><p>Darien Shields glared up at the social services building, guilt obvious in his midnight blue eyes. He turned away and took a step away, narrowly missing being run over by a long-haired preteen. He watched her clumsily round the corner, apparently on her way to school. Sensing he'd seen her before, Darien started to follow her when a tall woman with long, dark green hair stopped him. Trista Meioh frowned sadly.<p>

"Darien, let's go home," she said. "They won't release any information."

"They have to. Can't they at least transfer her into your custody temporarily? I got out of the group home earlier-"

"Only because you tricked them into letting you go."

Darien shook his head. "How do we know she's being taken care of? Everyone knows they only take kids for the money."

"We have to be patient Darien. They are still sorting out the will and everything. Once they do, you'll see Hotaru again."

"I haven't seen my sister in over a year. I don't know where she is and for all I know she's dead. Excuse me for being impatient. The will said we weren't to be separated, and we've seen each other twice in three years."

Trista looked down. "I'm sorry, Darien. We'll find a way to get her back."

"We don't even know where they put her." He walked to a bus bench and sat with his elbows on his knees. "Why are they fighting us so much? Is it so hard for them to believe I want to have legal custody of my sister?"

"You've been trying for legal custody since you were fifteen. I think they're getting annoyed. All will be well, Darien. Just give things some time."

* * *

><p>Amy Mizuno looked up at the school in front of her. Her mother Dr. Mizuno reached over to pat her hand.<p>

"Have a good day, Amy."

The blue-haired girl tore her gaze from the view out the car window. She kept her gaze down and opened the car door, getting out and closing the door behind her.

"And Amy!" Dr. Mizuno called out the window. "Try to make some friends?"

"Alright, Mother," Amy replied softly.

Dr. Mizuno smiled and drove away. Amy sighed and clutched her schoolbag in front of her. Keeping to herself she stopped only to check the test scores posted on her class bulletin board. A small group of other students were already there, frowning at their own test scores.

"Mizuno got top scores again," one of them said.

"Seriously? She's such a geek. Does she ever stop studying?"

"Well she has no friends."

Amy cleared her throat and stepped in between them to see for herself what she got. Hiding her proud smile, she sat in her seat and prepared herself for class.

* * *

><p>Serena glanced at her watch as she ran, missing the traffic light change. The sound of screeching breaks pierced the air, and Serena tripped in surprise. The driver of the car opened the door and stepped out.<p>

"Geez kid, do your parents know you run into traffic like that?"

Serena looked at the green-eyed blonde, dressed in a boys' school uniform.

"Amara!" Serena jumped up, running to her older cousin.

"You really need to be more careful, klutz."

"I'm not a klutz!" Serena snuck another glance at her watch. "Oh no! I'm late!"

Amara laughed. "Hop in, Sere, I'll give you a lift."

"Really?"

Amara nodded and Serena ran around the car to the passenger side.

"Some kids were talking about a track meet Saturday. Are you in it?" Serena asked excitedly.

"Yeah. I'll be there."

"Maybe I can come? I haven't seen you race this year. It's not fair."

"Well your parents would let you come if you kept your grades up and stayed out of detention."

"Amara! I'm passing all my classes, and I haven't had detention in almost a week."

"Almost?"

"I was late last Tuesday," she admitted sheepishly.

Amara shook her head as she pulled up to the school. "You better get inside then. Bye, Serena."

"Bye, Amara. Thanks for the ride!"

Amara watched her little cousin run into the school before going to school herself. She walked through the crowded halls, stopping only at her locker. As she stepped back from her locker a girl with wavy teal hair and a violin case rushed past, knocking into Amara.

"Sorry!" the girl called back.

Amara watched the girl curiously as she disappeared through the band room doors.

"Who's she?" a student asked, referring to the young violinist.

"Michelle Kaioh," another answered. "She's a new student, daughter of a couple of famous musicians. She already plays violin professionally with some symphony."

"Michelle Kaioh," Amara whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>The lunch bell finally rang and students quickly grabbed their lunches and went outside to eat. Lita Kino, a tall, tough looking girl, with piercing green eyes, and brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, grabbed the lunch she'd made herself and also went out. She sat down, leaning against the trunk of a tree, and watched in slight amusement at two seemingly related girls, the girl with long blond hair and a big red ribbon who had taken the lunch of another girl with similar blue eyes and blond hair.<p>

"Mina! Give it back!" Serena whined, chasing her cousin.

Their friends watched in annoyed amusement as the two struggled for Serena's lunch. Lita smiled as the smaller of the two, Serena, fell back and clutched the lunch bag to her chest.

"You're so mean!" she wailed.

"I just wanted some chips, Serena," Mina replied.

Serena rose to her knees and looked in the bag to make sure nothing else was missing. Satisfied with what she saw she stood, spotting Lita sitting just a short distance away. Several students watched in alarm as Serena calmly approached the supposed violent girl. Mina's eyes widened and she took a single step towards her naive cousin.

"Serena!" she called.

Serena ignored her and plopped down on the ground in front of Lita. "Hello, my name is Serena."

Lita looked at her slightly confused. "I'm Lita," she finally replied.

Serena's smile widened and she slowly began unpacking her own lunch.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Lita suddenly asked.

Serena tilted her head to the side innocently. "Should I be?"

Lita blinked, unsure of what to say.

"Is Serena crazy?" a classmate named Molly asked Mina.

Mina shrugged and grabbed her lunch before venturing to Serena and Lita.

"Where are you from, Lita?" Serena asked.

"Just across town," Lita replied. "I had to switch schools."

"Why?"

Fearing violence from the brunette, Mina interrupted them.

"Hey, Serena, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, Mina! This my new friend Lita. Lita, this is my best friend and cousin Mina." Serena gestured to each girl as she said their names.

"Hello," Mina said politely.

"Nice to meet you," Lita replied.

Mina nodded.

Serena patted the ground beside her. "Sit down and join us, Mina."

"Okay." Mina lowered herself down beside both girls.

"So, did your parents make you move?" Serena asked.

"My parents died, I live alone 'cause I snuck away from my foster families. I got kicked out of my old school for fighting."

"Why were you fighting?"

Lita shrugged. "People can be mean. I didn't have any friends."

"You have friends here. Mina and I will be your friends."

Mina nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Lita. You'll have friends here."

Lita smiled. "Thanks, you guys."

* * *

><p>Raye Hino, a beautiful dark-haired priestess-in-training, looked up at the graying sky. She frowned while her two faithful pet crows swooped down to land at her feet. She gazed down at them before reaching into her pocket for a handful of birdseeds. Raye scattered the seeds and the birds immediately began pecking at the ground.<p>

"I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong," she said, mostly to herself. "Something isn't right. Something is changing."

The crows cawed and one flew up to sit on her shoulder.

"I can sense it," Raye whispered. "I can feel the rise in negative energy."

* * *

><p>Alright, to clear things up a bit more here are the ages:<p>

Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy are 11/12ish

Trista is 18

Amara is 17

Michelle is 16

Hotaru is 9 turning 10

Darien and Andrew are 17

Mina's mother is the sister of Serena's mother, making Mina and Serena cousins (I always thought the two of them looked a lot alike).

Amara's mother is the sister of Serena's father, making Amara and Serena cousins (for some reason I think Sammy and Amara look somewhat similar.)

Darien is Hotaru's older brother.

Trista is Darien and Hotaru's older cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to reviewers: TropicalRemix, and MJ.

I do not own Sailor Moon, apparently wishing on stars doesn't work very well.

* * *

><p>Serena bounced up as soon as the final bell rang. Wasting no time, she linked one arm through Lita's and the other through Mina's, pulling them with her as they walked out of the school.<p>

"Hey, I heard about this new arcade place that's opening today. We should go check it out," Serena suggested. "I heard they're supposed to have really good milkshakes!"

"Do you think about anything but food, Serena?" Mina asked.

"Of course I do."

"I think going to the arcade sounds fun," Lita said.

"Great! Let's go!" Serena shouted.

The peppy blonde took off, dragging the other two behind her as she ran through the streets toward the new arcade.

"Wow, they look busy," Lita noted as they entered.

Somehow they found a way to the counter. A young man with a name tag reading 'Andrew' approached them.

"What can I get you girls?" he asked.

"A vanilla milkshake, please," Mina answered.

"Chocolate," Lita replied.

Andrew wrote down their orders and looked expectantly to Serena. She looked down blushing slightly.

"Um…ch-chocolate milkshake," she said.

"Coming right up," he replied, smiling and walking away.

"You okay, Serena?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, you seemed pretty flustered," Lita added with a grin.

"I'm fine," Serena insisted, sneaking a glance at Andrew.

"You like him," Mina accused.

"No!" Serena squeaked.

"Uh-huh. I saw you looking at him."

"He is cute," Lita said.

"He's too old for you, kid," Amara said, sitting on the stool next to the three younger girls.

"Amara!" Serena said in surprise, then she glanced back at Andrew. "He doesn't look old."

"He's a senior in high school," Amara replied. "That's too old for you."

"You know him?" Mina asked.

Amara shrugged. "I've seen him at school."

At that moment Andrew walked up with the girls' orders. "There you go, girls. Let me know if you need anything else."

The girls nodded.

"Hey, a booth just opened up," Mina said.

"Bye, Amara," Serena quickly hugged her oldest cousin before following the other two to the empty booth.

Amara looked around the arcade curiously, meeting the eyes of Michelle, who was there with some of the other members of the school orchestra.

* * *

><p>At the other end of the counter Darien stared at his cup of coffee. Trista sat next to him, calmly staring at the clock.<p>

"We have a week," Darien suddenly said.

Trista glanced over at him. "What do you mean?"

"Hotaru's birthday is next Monday. I promised her that I would be with her on her birthday. I can't be if I don't have custody of her, because they won't tell me where she is."

"Darien-"

"Don't tell me it's not possible," he muttered.

Trista heard the bell on the door and instinctively looked up, then quickly looked back. "Hotaru."

Darien looked to her then followed her gaze towards the door, where an older woman walked in with a small group of children. He moved to get up when Trista put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Wait. If we approach her, we could get into trouble," she said.

He looked back to Hotaru willing her to see them. The younger girl raised a pale white hand up to tug on her hair. The older woman she was with nudged her towards the arcade games, but she shook her head. Instead Hotaru continued her observation of the room, allowing her violet eyes to finally land on her brother and cousin. She smiled and left the woman's side to run up to them, throwing her arms around Darien.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, helping her onto the stool beside him.

"Mrs. Smith wanted to get us out of the house. She brought us here because the others wanted to play video games."

"Who's Mrs. Smith?" Trista asked.

"That would be me," the older woman said. "I am assuming you know Hotaru? That is the most I've heard her say in the past six months she's been staying with me."

Darien smiled. "My name is Darien Shields, I'm her older brother. This is our cousin Trista Meioh."

"I was not told Hotaru had family."

"The agency is annoyed with us," Trista explained. "We are trying to gain custody, but the will states only Darien can legally have custody of Hotaru, and they won't allow that until he turns eighteen."

"I believe I was told about that. I am so sorry. The agency is usually lenient about these things. You can't be too far from eighteen."

"I'm seventeen," Darien said. "But I left the group home I grew up in and I now have my own apartment."

"Does that mean I can live with you soon?" Hotaru asked.

"We're trying, Hotaru," Trista replied. "Hopefully it won't be much longer."

She smiled and nodded. "'kay."

* * *

><p>Amy entered the arcade and wandered awkwardly for several minutes before spotting an empty table. Before she could reach it a group boys snatched it.<p>

"Hey, there's room here, if you wanna join us," Serena offered.

Amy hesitated. "Are you sure?"

All three girls nodded. Mina slid over to allow the new addition to sit next to her.

"I'm Serena," Serena said. "This is my cousin, Mina, and my friend, Lita."

"My name is Amy. Thank you for letting me sit here. I wasn't expecting this place to be very busy."

"Either were we," Mina replied. "Are you home schooled? You look like you're about our age."

"I'm twelve, and I go to the prep academy downtown."

Lita's eyes widened. "Wow, you must be really smart to get in there."

Amy blushed slightly. "Well, I study very hard. I want to be a doctor like my mother."

"Don't you get bored with all the…studying?" Serena asked.

"Not at all. I love learning new things."

"Hmm…you think you could pass that love of learning to Serena?" Mina joked.

Serena glared at her then stuck out her tongue.

* * *

><p>Raye entered the arcade, looking as if she was on some kind of mission. She could sense the different spikes of energy, the feeling was so strong she could even pinpoint the exact person it was from. The first she located was a man with black hair and striking blue eyes sitting at the counter, then the little girl next to him, with a similar hair color and violet eyes. Raye moved her line of sight to the older teen sitting next to the young man, she had green eyes and dark green hair. Looking away from them, Raye found a girl with blue-green eyes and teal wavy hair sitting by one of the window booths. Then a girl with sandy blond hair, who looked much more like a boy, sitting down the counter from the first three. Then there was the boy taking orders behind the counter, his energy wasn't as high as the girls and the first guys, but it was higher than anyone else's. Another group of three guys who also felt strange to Raye. She met eyes with the youngest of them, who brushed his hair aside to see her better. Raye quickly looked to the last area where the energy felt different. The booth with Serena, Lita, Amy, and Mina.<p>

Raye stood still, unsure on what to do. She knew the thirteen people there had something to do with the feeling of doom she'd felt that morning. With all of them gathered, the strength of their auras was driving her insane.

She finally stepped toward the four girls, something telling her that she should be there with them. Her eyes widened as Serena saw her and got up to approach her.

"Hi, I'm Serena."

Raye blinked uncertainly. "My name is Raye Hino."

"Aren't you the priestess from the temple?"

Raye nodded. "I'm actually in training."

Serena glanced back to the booth, where the other three had shut up to watch. "Do you want to sit with my friends and I?"

"Sure," Raye replied, still wary of the blonde.

Serena excitedly grabbed Raye's hand and dragged her to the table where the other three waited.

She introduced Raye as 'her new friend', earning a slight smile from the priestess-in-training. The five sat together joking and laughing while seeming oblivious to the world around them.

Serena jumped in surprise as her cell phone suddenly rang a couple hours later. She quickly dug it out of her school bag. "Hello?"

"Serena, where are you?" her mother asked in worry.

"Oh, sorry. I'm on my way home now, Mom. I was just at the new arcade with some friends."

"Well, it's almost time for dinner."

"Okay! I'll be home soon!" She stuffed the phone in her school bag and got up. "I gotta get home. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" With a wave she took off.

"Does that mean we're all supposed to come here tomorrow?" Lita asked.

Mina smiled. "In Serena's language. We should get together here after school tomorrow though."

"That would be fun."

"I'll have to ask my mom," Amy said.

"I should be able to get away from the temple for a couple hours," Raye said.

"Good," Mina smiled. "See you guys tomorrow. I should be getting home too."

Amy looked up at the clock. "Oh, me too. Bye, everyone."

Raye and Lita watched those two leave.

"Do you need to leave too?" Raye asked.

Lita shrugged. "I can stay out. I live on my own."

"You do?"

"Yeah, my parents died when I was younger. I got tired of foster homes, so I convinced the social worker to let me get my own apartment."

Raye looked down at the table. "My mom died when I was young. A month later my father left me at the temple with my grandfather."

"He just left you?"

Raye nodded. "What…what do you know about Serena?"

"What about her?" Lita asked, sounding slightly defensive.

"I sense a lot of energy coming from her. From all of you. That's what made me come here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. When I got here, I just felt like I was supposed to sit with you guys. I feel like I want to protect Serena, but I don't know from what."

Lita leaned back, relaxing slightly. "I feel the same. I never really thought about it though."

"Something bad is going to happen," Raye revealed. "Something that is going to change everything. And something that involves all of us, but I think it definitely involves Serena."

* * *

><p>At the edge of town, a woman with bright red hair paced her dark, empty apartment. She wore a tight, long dark dress that clung to her like a second skin. She had long fingernails, painted a similar color to her hair. In one hand she held a photo of a young school girl. Hearing a noise, she stalked to the window and looked out, seeing several police cars and ambulances surround the building. The woman watched as cops rushed in and came out with a few of the other residents. Paramedics rushed in with stretchers and began taking people from the building. She then turned her gaze to the moon, shining brightly in the dark sky.<p>

She smiled darkly. "You won't stop me, Serenity. Not in this millennium."

The woman clenched her fist, crumpling the photograph. Her nails stabbed into her own hand, so that when she unfolded her hand it seemed as if Serena was the one bleeding.

Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

No reviews for last chapter but I guess I can continue anyway. Sorry about the slowness of the story, but I promise it will pick up soon. Updates will be faster if I get some reviews...

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Serena cheerily took her place at the booth the five girls had sat in everyday for the entire week now. They looked up, suddenly feeling equally as happy as her mood somehow spread to them.<p>

"It's Friday!" she sang.

"I can't believe how quickly this week went by," Mina said. "I don't think I remember half of it."

"Me either!"

"That's because you slept during class," Lita laughed.

"I'm tired!" Serena yawned as if to prove her point. "School shouldn't be allowed to be so early. It's so exhausting to get up early."

Raye glanced around anxiously. "This place died down kinda quickly. It's been opened less than a week, and already the same people are in here everyday."

"Like us?" Mina asked.

"You know," Amy said. "This arcade is almost equidistant from each of our schools. I believe my school is the farthest, but not by much at all. Serena, Mina, and Lita have the shortest walk."

"Then it's good we all meet here," Lita replied.

"Why _do_ we all meet up?" Mina wondered aloud.

"Aren't we friends?" Serena asked, frowning.

"Friends," Lita confirmed. "Definitely."

Amy nodded in agreement. "Of course, Serena."

Raye seemed lost in thought for a minute before also nodding. "We can be friends. Even though you're completely lazy and immature."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! How many homework assignments have you done this week?"

"That doesn't matter! I'm not lazy or immature! Take it back, Raye!"

"No because I'm right!"

"No you're not!"

"Yeah I am!"

The other three rolled their eyes as Serena and Raye began one of the arguments that they somehow always ended up getting into daily. Serena finally stuck her tongue out at Raye.

"I have to go home early today. See you guys Monday!"

"I should get back to the temple. Grandpa's planning some new scheme to attract people to the temple. I have to keep him out of trouble."

"I told my parents I wouldn't be out late," Mina added.

They followed after Serena, leaving Amy and Lita.

"You know, it seems like once Serena leaves the rest of us slowly follow," Lita noted.

Amy looked up from her book. "Sometimes we stay longer."

"Yeah, but it's like as long as Serena is here none of us leave. And we never stay much longer."

"Perhaps it's because it was mostly Serena's idea for us to all meet here everyday. If not for her the four us might have never met."

"We might have," Lita argued. "Well, maybe not. You're always studying. Raye rarely leaves the temple." She frowned after remembering Raye's words from the first afternoon. "Hey, Amy, do think it's possible for people to sense the future or other people's energy?"

"I don't believe it's been scientifically proven, but it is studied by several world-renowned experts. Is there a reason you ask?"

"Raye thinks we all have high energy levels, especially Serena. She also mentioned sensing something could happen, something that isn't good."

"Something might happen to Serena? Or in general?"

"She said it involves Serena. It's had me worried ever since."

"Maybe Raye could tell us more. We could meet at the temple tomorrow morning."

"Right. Tomorrow we'll see if Raye can tell us anything else."

* * *

><p>Darien picked his head up when a coffee cup was loudly set on the counter in front of him.<p>

"On the house," Andrew said. "You look like you could use some caffeine."

"Thanks," Darien replied, taking a sip.

"Ever hear of sleeping, Darien? Or are all the advanced placement and honors courses taking up too much time?"

Darien shook his head. "I've been doing other research. I'm trying to get custody of my younger sister."

"Don't you have to be eighteen for that?"

"As far as I've found, no. Laws just state that the person seeking custody must be a legal adult, which I am."

"You're eighteen?"

"Seventeen. But my sister is sick often. The sooner I get her away from the social services people the better off she'll be."

"How'd you get yourself out?" Andrew asked.

"I packed what I had and left." Darien shrugged. "No one came after me, and I got documents saying that I am legally considered an adult even though I'm underage. But I was in a group home. Hotaru is moved from foster home to foster home."

"Hotaru is the girl who was with you Monday?"

Darien nodded. "It was the first time I'd seen her in a few months."

"Didn't your parents state what they wanted to happen to you in their will?"

"According to their will, until Hotaru was eighteen she was to be in my custody. If we were both under eighteen, all it says is that we were not to be…separated. Thanks, Andrew."

Andrew seemed confused as Darien threw down money for the coffee and ran out.

Darien went straight to his apartment and flipped through the phone book until he found the number for his parents' lawyer. He left a message with the secretary then leaned back on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"Three days," he whispered. "I only have three days."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Amy and Lita met up in front of the temple. Almost immediately they found Raye sweeping just outside the temple.<p>

"Hey, Raye," Lita said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Raye replied, pausing in her chores.

"We were wondering if you could explain what you said to Lita on Monday," Amy said.

"Yeah, about the energy levels and Serena."

Raye hesitated. "I don't know how to explain. No one believes me."

"You have to know something, Raye."

"I've been asking the fire but the future isn't something easy to see. I'm getting worried though. The feeling I've gotten hasn't changed and either have our energy levels. I've asked grandpa but he doesn't know either. He's never heard of anyone but me with these levels."

"By energy you mean what exactly?" Amy asked.

"Life force I guess. Powers. Everyone has a different level, some are very high, while others are low. Our energy levels are extremely high, enough that with all of you guys in the arcade, I could sense it from here. Serena's is so high I can sense her now."

"Could Serena have an answer?"

"I doubt it," Lita replied.

"There were others at the arcade," Raye said. "Four girls with similar energy levels to us, four boys with slightly less, and one guy with energy levels very close to Serena."

"Did you recognize any of them?"

"No. But I felt like I knew them. Or more like I'm supposed to know them, or I will know them. I'm pretty sure the other nine were older than us." Raye paused again in her sweeping. "Come back tomorrow, and bring Mina and Serena. I'll ask the fire tonight and again in the morning. Maybe I'll get answers then."

"Maybe we can figure this out together, Raye. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried about not figuring this out. I'm worried about Serena."

"We all are," Lita replied.

"We have no reason to worry," Amy said. "It's not like Serena's in any danger. Who would want to hurt Serena?"

"That's the thing," Raye said. "Serena's so innocent and naïve, she could never hurt anyone. If someone's after her she's a sitting duck."

"Then we'll just have to protect her," Lita replied. "Serena's the first friend I've ever had. I won't lose her now."

"She's the first friend I had too," Amy admitted. "We have to protect her."

Raye kept quiet, looking off into the distance. She finally nodded. "We're not going to let anything happen to her. Whoever's after her has no idea who they're messing with. Whoever they are, to get to Serena they'll have to go through us."

Lita and Amy nodded in agreement. "Right."

* * *

><p>Serena scanned the team of track runners, looking for her cousin.<p>

"There's Amara!" she shouted. "Amara!"

The older teen glanced back and waved at Serena.

"Alright, Serena, sit down and watch," Ikuko said.

Serena knelt on the bleachers, her eyes growing as Amara joined the other runners lining up for the next round.

Michelle Kaioh stood along the fence, watching as Amara easily took the lead and kept it as she crossed the finish line.

"No surprise," someone said. "Amara Tenoh always wins. No one can beat her."

"Her?" Michelle asked, looking more closely at the person she'd spent the past week admiring from afar.

"Yeah," her friend replied. "Amara's a major tomboy. She even wears guys clothes and uniforms."

"Hey, Michelle, you wanna leave and grab dinner?"

Michelle shook her head. "No. I'll stay here."

"You sure?"

Michelle nodded, turning back to watch the track team. "I'm not hungry anyway."

Her two friends exchanged a glance and walked away. Michelle leaned forward on the fence and sighed.

"Go, Amara!" Serena shouted.

Michelle watched the girl run from the stands to the sideline where Amara was with the coach. As if sensing being watched, Amara looked over her cousins head, meeting Michelle's eyes. Michelle quickly looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed to find her secret crush was a girl.

"Hey, Amara, are you racing again today?" Serena asked.

Amara looked back down to her cousin. "Once more. If I get first place one more time I'll qualify for finals."

* * *

><p>In the dark room on the edge of town the woman with bright red hair watched in amusement as police and scientists scoured the area. One man suddenly fell unconscious, his energy stolen by the woman.<p>

"Soon, Serenity," she smiled. "Soon you will regret every trying to stop me. The scouts won't protect you this time."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to reviewer inufan155687 (I always thought it seemed like Darien was a lot older than Serena in the show. I don't remember ever hearing an exact age, but I'm thinking he was around 19. I might be wrong though, but it is fanfiction.) and MJ.

I promise it will get more interesting soon. I'm just dragging out the introduction. It's either the next chapter or the one after that the story gets interesting.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Serena asked.<p>

"Raye wanted all of us to come and visit her," Amy replied, exchanging a glance with Lita.

A black crow cawed and Serena grabbed Mina's arm. She screamed when the bird swooped down and flew past them.

"Relax, Serena, it was just a bird," Mina said, shaking her off.

Lita glanced into a small room off the temple. "I found Raye."

The four girls slowly entered, keeping quiet as they watched Raye, who had yet to notice their presence. The priestess was silently staring into a fire with more intensity than any of them had ever seen. She suddenly gasped and moved back.

"Raye! Are you okay?" Serena exclaimed.

Raye nodded, looking up as Serena and Lita helped her stand.

"What happened?" Mina asked.

"I need to talk to you guys. Come to my room." She motioned for them to follow her to a room in the private section of the temple.

Each sat around the table in the center of the room. Raye took a deep breath and launched into her explanation, explaining the past Monday's premonitions and the auras surrounding each of them. The girls remained silent as she spoke, letting her explain without being interrupted. Mina and Serena both seemed ready to protest, but neither said a word.

"Raye, did you see something just now, in the fire?" Serena asked, surprising everyone with her serious tone.

"Destruction," Raye whispered. "I saw nothing but destruction."

"What does that have to do with us?" Mina asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I've had this feeling for almost a week now and it's been getting worse with each passing day."

"And it leads to destruction?" Lita guessed.

"No. I think…I am actually pretty sure the destruction is in the past. I didn't see much. Just this darkness, then it was chased away by light…then there was nothing."

"I'm confused," Serena admitted.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Raye snapped.

"Of course I've paid attention! You're just not making any sense! I don't even know why you're telling us this!"

"I think we're all a little bit confused," Amy admitted. "Raye is very worried about this. Between the five of us maybe we can figure it out. If something is happening maybe it's something that can be stopped."

"Well I've got nothing," Mina said. "Unless maybe it's the end of the world, which can't really be stopped."

Raye shook her head. "I'm sure the destruction was in the past. I don't think what I saw was now or in the future. It looked really…medieval I guess."

"Was it on earth?" Serena asked.

The other four looked to her in confusion.

"I…" Raye thought back. "No. I don't think so, I actually think I saw earth on the horizon, right before darkness covered it."

"So the moon?"

"Maybe."

"Serena, are you suggesting Raye saw the destruction of a civilization on the moon?" Amy asked. "Not only is that absolutely ridiculous, but impossible. The moon doesn't have an atmosphere that is able to sustain life. Any form of life there would be unable to survive."

"You're taking this too seriously," Serena groaned.

"Why are you asking about the moon, Serena?" Raye asked.

"Haven't you heard the story of Serenity and Endymion?"

The other four shook their heads.

"It used to be my favorite story! I made my mom tell it every night when I was younger. It was so romantic and sweet. And it took place on the moon."

"Well, then tell us," Mina said.

"Okay." Serena jumped up. "Thousands of years ago there was a magnificent kingdom on the moon. The princess of the kingdom was a beautiful, innocent young girl named Serenity. Serenity was destined to be ruler of the Moon Kingdom, yet she was fascinated with the planet Earth. Her mother, also named Serenity, would often find the princess staring at the planet instead of performing her princess duties. One day, Princess Serenity met Prince Endymion, the prince of all the Earth and they fell madly in love. However, Queen Serenity along with Endymion's parents, did everything to keep the two apart. Somehow, Endymion and Serenity continued to meet, sometimes in the gardens at the Moon Palace, and other times in the forests of Earth. With each meeting the two fell deeper and deeper in love. On the night of the annual ball in the Moon Palace, Endymion snuck in, to warn Serenity and the queen about evil forces targeting the peaceful Moon Kingdom. Endymion told his love everything, and together they went in search of the queen.

"However, before the queen could be located, the enemy attacked, a wickedly evil queen who wanted to destroy the Moon Kingdom, and the royal family. The Moon's army attempted to keep the forces out, but were almost immediately destroyed, unable to compare to the strength of this evil queen. Sensing the force was from earth, Queen Serenity used her powers to drive the queen away, and destroy her forces. At the same time, she destroyed parts of earth effected by the darkness. Intent on preventing war with the surviving earth kingdoms, Serenity searched the palace for survivors, hoping she would be able to heal them enough that they were no longer under the evil queen's control.

"In the meantime, the evil queen found a way to return, finding Princess Serenity and attacking. The evil queen raised a knife, ready to murder the young girl. Endymion saw this and put himself between the two, taking the knife in the process. Serenity cried out, falling beside her dying prince. Queen Serenity watched as the prince died in Serenity's arms, then Princess Serenity picked up the knife, stabbing it through her heart to join her beloved Endymion in death. With her death, the evil queen was driven away from earth. And the moon kingdom fell."

Serena finished the story and looked up at the other girls.

"That's it?" Mina asked. "They died?"

"The legend ended there," Serena said. "Queen Serenity survived."

"But she lost her daughter," Lita replied.

"That might be what I saw," Raye quietly said. "Though it is far-fetched."

"It's a true story!" Serena insisted.

"It's just a fairy tale," Mina replied.

Serena crossed her arms and pouted. "It's better than what you guys had."

"Yeah, Mina, what's your guess?" Lita asked in teasing tone.

"Whatever this is, it might be a warning," Amy said.

"Of what?" Serena asked.

"Just be on alert," Raye said, staring intensely at Serena. "All of you."

* * *

><p>Amara stopped walking as she heard a loud argument. She looked over to see a blocked off apartment building surrounded by police and forensic technicians. Two people were arguing with one of the officers. Amara watched silently, wondering what was going on.<p>

"Something strange is happening to the people who go in," Michelle said, coming up beside her. "No one has died yet, but their energy is being drained."

"I heard about that," Amara replied. "I'm Amara Tenoh. We go the same school. Michelle, right?"

Michelle nodded. "It's nice to meet you. I saw you racing. Congratulations on qualifying for the finals."

"Thank you." Amara watched as the couple snuck around police. "What are they doing?"

"No one is allowed in the building. Even residents. I wonder if they are trying to get something from inside or just curious to see what's going on."

"They're idiots. It's only a matter of time before someone dies."

"Something tells me the deaths will not happen here." She looked up at Amara and their eyes met.

* * *

><p>The woman with red hair laughed to herself as people trying to enter were stopped by police. The people argued for a moment before the cops won and the couple left. The woman smiled widely as she saw them sneak around back.<p>

She felt the minute they entered, going up to their room, on the same floor as the woman. She stepped into the hallway and watched them as they tried opening their door in the dark. The man finally managed to get the key in and turned and pushed open the door. The woman laughed darkly as she watched the two fall.

* * *

><p>"I don't usually meet with clients on weekends, but my secretary told me this was urgent, and your father was a very good friend of mine. What can I do for you, Darien?"<p>

Darien slid to the edge of the seat in front of the older man's desk. "I'm legally considered an adult." He handed over the paperwork as proof. "As far as I understand I should be allowed custody of my sister, and I wish to see a copy of my parents will."

The man looked over at Darien. "A copy of their will? Everything was transferred to your sister and you."

"I was referring to the part about what would happen to Hotaru and I. I thought there was a part that said we weren't supposed to be separated, but we have been."

The man nodded. "Your parents were against the idea of you two being separated. Their will was just changed before they were tragically killed. Your sister hadn't even been born yet. I hear she's very sickly."

Darien nodded. "Which is why I want her with me."

"Will you be able to care for a ten year old and continue your schooling? Your parents wanted you to attend college."

"I plan to. I graduate in the spring, and I'm applying at the local university for pre-med. Hotaru is ill quite often but she is more independent than most seem to think. I will be able to care for her and keep my grades where they are."

The lawyer nodded. "You have your own place to live? Means of transportation?"

"I own an apartment, and I have a car. As soon as I get my college degree I will be able to either work in a hospital or run my parents' company. You know how much Hotaru and I were left, that will last long enough for us to both go through college."

"It would last a lot longer than that," the lawyer muttered. "I'll see what I can do, Darien. If anything maybe I can get a hearing with a sympathetic judge. I can't promise anything, but I will try."

"Thank you," Darien replied.

The two shook hands and Darien left. He walked out to his car, taking his time in returning to his apartment. He locked the door behind him and sank onto the couch. He'd just leaned back and closed his eyes when someone knocked loudly and quickly on the door.

Darien stood up to open it, when the person knocking used their own key to enter.

"Darien?" Trista called, out of breath from running.

He walked towards the door. "Trista, what's wrong?"

"It's Hotaru," she said. "Mrs. Smith called and told me Hotaru collapsed. She was taken to the hospital."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to reviewer inufan155687. The next chapter is where the action will start, I promise. I was just trying to give a bit of background info. It will get more interesting soon, so please REVIEW to inspire me to go on!

* * *

><p>Darien ran into the hospital emergency room, going straight up to the reception desk.<p>

"Can I-"

"My sister was brought in sometime today. I want to see her now," Darien said interrupting the overly cheerful woman.

"Okay, sir. Her name?"

"Hotaru Shields. Age nine, almost ten. Her birthday is Monday."

"She's currently in room one-eighteen. I can have…" she stopped speaking as Darien disappeared down the hall.

Trista entered just soon enough to be able to follow him.

"Darien, slow down and relax. It'll upset her to see you like this," Trista said.

Darien finally stopped outside of the room, looking through the glass at the pale, fragile girl. There were bandages around her head, standing out against her dark hair. She was sleeping fitfully.

"This wouldn't have happened if she was with me," Darien said.

"Darien, we both know that's not true."

"I know when she needs to see a doctor, Trista. I pay attention. I know when she's about to collapse."

Trista placed her hands on Darien's shoulders, forcing him to look at her. "Darien, you need to calm down, before they make us both leave."

He nodded and entered Hotaru's room. Trista stood in the doorway and watched as Darien pulled a chair up beside Hotaru's bed. He grabbed Hotaru's small hand.

"It looks like she must have hit her head when she fell," Trista noted.

"Someone should have caught her. If they would just let me have custody this never would have happened."

"Darien, will you please lower your voice? You don't want to frighten Hotaru."

He nodded. "I went to my parents lawyer this morning. He's going to help me get custody of her."

"You went to a lawyer? Darien, what if the social service agency fights it? You could lose any chance you had of getting custody of her! They could make sure neither of us could see her until she's eighteen!"

"What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to make sure I hadn't misread the will, which clearly states we were never to be separated in the first place. I'll go back to see him again sometime soon, and he'll let me know what I have to do to get custody of my sister."

Trista looked away for a moment then looked back. "I want you to tell me next time you go. I'm going with you."

Darien nodded once.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going in the first place?"

"This is my responsibility. I can do it on my own."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure."

Hotaru suddenly woke up in a coughing fit, ending their conversation. When Hotaru calmed down she smiled weakly.

"Darien?"

"Hey, Hotaru. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired, and my chest hurts. I just wanted to sleep."

"Rest now, Hotaru," Trista said. "I'm going to see what your doctor says."

As she left Hotaru weakly sat up and tugged at Darien. He moved to next to her on the bed.

"When do I get to live with you?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, but hopefully soon, okay?"

You promised for my birthday I could live with you."

"Well, they're making it difficult."

"But you're smart. Can't you figure it out? I miss you."

"I miss you too," Darien said.

"Miss Shields, you're awake now," a woman said, entering the room with Trista. "I'm sorry. I'm Dr. Mizuno, I will be looking after Hotaru."

"I'm her brother, Darien," Darien replied. "This is our cousin, Trista."

"Nice to meet you both. A Mrs. Smith was in here earlier with her-"

"That would be her foster mother," Trista said. "However, we are attempting to get custody transferred to Darien."

"I believe Mrs. Smith told me that. She also gave me permission to fill you two in on what I find."

"Is something wrong with her?" Darien asked.

"I believe a concussion at the very least is possible. That is currently my main concern. Once I am sure she doesn't I will begin testing to find the reason as to why she fainted in the first place. Hotaru do you have a headache or are you dizzy?"

Hotaru shook her head.

"How long have these fainting spells happened?"

"All her life," Darien answered. "Usually when she lies down or rests for an hour or so she can avoid losing consciousness."

"I want to run a few tests, then move her to another room on an upper floor. Will either of you be staying with her?"

"Would that be allowed?"

"Yes, of course."

"Darien, please stay," Hotaru whispered.

He looked back at her and nodded. "Alright. I'll be staying with her."

* * *

><p>Serena looked up from her homework as her mother entered her bedroom.<p>

"Serena, I was going to give this box of your old things to the girl down the street. Would you mind?"

Serena got up. "I guess not. Hey wait!"

She pulled out a small children's book with a crescent moon on the cover. "I was just thinking of this book."

"Oh, _The Story of the Moon Princess_. You used to make me read that to you everyday."

Serena smiled. "I remember. I think I'll keep this one. If that's okay?"

Her mother nodded and set the box down. "You always wanted to put your hair in those two little buns like the moon princess. It would be long enough now."

Serena smiled. "Do you think we could get it to stay like that?"

"I don't see why not. It would take a lot of bobby pins. I'll go to the store tomorrow and pick some up."

Serena nodded. "Thanks mom."

Her mother smiled and left the room. Serena sighed and flipped through the pages of the book, examining the princess's strange hairstyle, consisting of two round buns, one on each side of her head. The remainder of her hair fell down, nearly reaching the ground. Serena closed the book and set it aside, glancing at the title on the cover.

_The Story of the Moon Princess_ by Luna

* * *

><p>"You think Serena's the cause for destruction?" Mina asked.<p>

Raye shook her head, getting slightly annoyed by their repeated questions.

"Serena could never be evil," Lita said.

Raye stared into the fire, wondering why the three of them had just shown up without Serena and why she didn't tell the other girls to leave while she consulted the fire again. The three sat behind her whispering their own arguments as to how Serena couldn't have anything to do with the destruction.

"Raye, you once mentioned that energy levels could connect to abilities, like your ability to read the fire," Amy said. "Could Serena have some sort of ability like this, and not know it?"

"I don't know. I found my ability early in life, so I don't get how she hasn't found it by now."

"Well, if she does have an ability, it would never be used for destruction. This is Serena we're talking about guys," Lita reminded them. "Sweet, innocent, naïve Serena."

"I think you're overreacting," Mina said. "Raye's just paranoid. She's making stuff up."

"I am not!" Raye shouted. "Look, Serena being so innocent makes her an easy target for some manipulative force."

"So if she does, in fact, have some sort of ability, she would be a target for whoever is really the cause for destruction," Amy said.

"Don't tell me you're taking this seriously," Mina groaned.

"If you don't want to hear this, then leave."

Mina made no move to leave.

"We can protect her," Lita said. "Mina and I are always with her at school. And we always meet up at the arcade after school. We'll just have to make sure one of us walks her home."

"I can," Mina said. "We live a few blocks apart. I'm probably closer to her than any of you."

"You guys, I just thought of something," Amy said. "On the news last night there was a story about this apartment building across town where the people had all mysteriously fallen unconscious. No one saw anyone going in or out for a few days and when police went in they said everyone was sprawled out on the ground. Everyone was eventually removed from the building and taken to a local hospital where everyone woke up within twenty-four hours. All were released and are perfectly fine."

"Why are you bringing this up, Amy?"

"Because, the doctor who was interviewed said it was as if the people simply had their energy drained and needed to regain it."

"Where was this?" Raye asked, turning around and standing up.

"The Universal Apartment Complex, building four. It's all the way across town. I doubt any of us have been near it."

"Maybe we should check it out."

Amy shook her head. "No one is allowed within a hundred feet of the building. Even residents of surrounding buildings were temporarily moved so investigators could check their buildings as well."

"Well if that's not a sign something's wacky I don't know what is," Lita said.

Mina shook her head. "It's just coincidence or something. Probably some toxic gas got into the building and it knocked everyone out."

"Are you willing to bet Serena's life on that?" Raye asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to reviewer MJ.

* * *

><p>"Serena! Get up now or you'll be late!" Ikuko called.<p>

Serena groaned. "Five more minutes."

"No, now or you'll never get up!"

Slowly Serena slid out of bed, for once taking her time in getting dressed. Once ready for school she went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Oh, you decided to join us this morning," Kenji joked.

"Good morning, Dad," Serena said.

She slowly ate her breakfast and her mother set her lunch bag beside her.

"I'll get the bobby pins for you hair when I run to the store today," Ikuko said. "If you come straight home after school I might be able to figure out a way to fix it up by dinner."

Serena nodded and stood up. "I'll see you after school then."

She quickly hugged her mother and kissed her father's cheek before leaving. As she passed her brother in the hall she ruffled his hair. He gave her an odd look before continuing into the kitchen.

"Is Serena okay?" he asked. "She might actually be on time for school today."

"Not if she realizes she forgot her lunch," Ikuko said, eyeing the small bag on the table.

Ken sighed and shook his head. "That girl."

* * *

><p>Darien gently set the bouquet of flowers between the two graves. He then stepped back, looking at the date.<p>

"Ten years," he said to himself. "It's been exactly ten years."

Trista entered the cemetery with her own flowers. She held back for a few minutes, giving Darien his space. Then she walked forward and set down the flowers. When she straightened she put her hand on Darien's shoulder.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

He didn't answer and continued to stare at the gravestone.

"Darien-"

"Are you ready? I said we'd be there at eight-thirty."

Trista nodded once and they left the cemetery, both getting into Darien's car. He kept silent as he drove, barely listening as Trista prattled on about her college courses. He parked in front of the attorney's office and they walked in together.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Trista asked.

"I promised Hotaru that I would take care of her," Darien replied. "She's moved around every month, Trista. At least with me she'd have somewhere stable."

"Was she alright this morning? I forgot to set my alarm and I was late getting up."

Darien nodded. "Dr. Mizuno was there when I got there. She got a few test results back. Hotaru tested negative for everything, but her heart and lungs don't appear to be working right. She wants to figure out why, and believes it's because of the circumstances around Hotaru's birth. Then of course that social worker arrived and demanded that Hotaru be released before she charged the hospital with kidnapping. She was taken out of the room by security."

Trista smiled. "Dr. Mizuno is really trying, isn't she? Usually the doctors run a few tests and say Hotaru is just unhealthy."

Darien nodded.

The lawyer's secretary looked up and smiled. "Go ahead back, Mr. Shields. He's expecting you."

"Thank you."

Trista followed Darien into a room behind the secretary's desk. The lawyer looked up.

"I heard about Hotaru, is she alright?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"She's fine," Darien replied.

"Good. Who is this lovely young woman with you?"

"This is my cousin, Trista Meioh. She's been helping me with trying to get Hotaru."

"A pleasure Miss Meioh. Now, I spoke to the social worker involved in Hotaru's case, and she is insistent that the best interests for the child is to remain in foster care. However, I have spoken to a colleague of mine who is a judge and he believes we have a case here. You have proven that you have the means of taking care of Hotaru, the only issue will be school, but I am sure it can be worked out with a guidance counselor. It won't be easy to convince a judge, but I can get you into court Wednesday. I doubt any judge would deny your arguments."

"In other words if the social services agency fights this, we would win?"

"Darien, we have to be careful," Trista warned. "We don't know what will happen if we lose."

"If we don't do this, Hotaru will be released from the hospital only to be put back in by the end of the week." He turned to the lawyer. "You're sure about this?"

The older man nodded. "Any well-meaning judge would put Hotaru into your custody immediately."

"What do we need to do?"

* * *

><p>Amy sat in the school library silently studying as students around her discussed the latest news.<p>

"It's as if nothing happened now," one student said. "People are being allowed back in a week."

"Yeah, but they still found that one couple passed out just inside their apartment. It's like they had their energy drained or something."

"No one's gonna want to live there. Everyone will go in to pack their things and move out as fast as possible."

"Some lady was seen leaving this morning, investigators didn't even notice she came out of the building until she was gone. Apparently she's been there the entire time. They don't know who she is, 'cause she's not listed on the resident's list."

"That's creepy."

The small group walked away as Amy moved to pick up the newspaper they'd been reading.

"Nothing dangerous was found," Amy read to herself. "Apartments have been deemed livable, however most residents are hesitant to return. Officials will continue inspecting the premises on a regular basis."

Amy glanced around before sliding the paper into her school bag. She would read it later, and see what the others thought it meant.

* * *

><p>"There you are," Lita said as Serena sat in the grass beside her.<p>

"I forgot my lunch and didn't realize it," Serena complained. "And I was early today too."

Mina rolled her eyes and tossed her starving cousin a bag of potato chips. Lita reached into her lunch bag for a sandwich and she tore it in half.

"Here, Serena," she said. "I rarely eat the whole thing anyway."

Serena looked at the unfamiliar bread and insides of the sandwich. She examined it a moment before taking a small bite. Lita and Mina both watched in amusement.

"Mmm! Lita, this is delicious!"

"I made the bread myself, and I grow my own vegetables, so it's a lot healthier than what you'd find in a store. Plus it tastes that much better."

"This is amazing! Does your food always taste this good?"

Mina laughed. "Don't answer that or she'll never bring her own lunch again!"

Serena stuck out her tongue as the other two laughed.

"Oh, I can't go the arcade after school," Serena said. "Let the others know when you guys go."

"You're gonna miss a day of flirting with Andrew?"

"I don't flirt with Andrew!"

"I don't know, Serena," Lita said. "It looks like flirting to me."

"Stop teasing me!"

"Well, he is pretty cute," Mina pointed out.

"Is that why we always meet there?" Lita wondered.

"No!" Serena shouted.

"Probably," Mina answered, ignoring Serena. "Serena just wants to see Andrew, she doesn't care about seeing us."

"NO! It's a fun place to go! The games are fun and the food it good! Plus it's a good place to meet! And we meet there because we're friends!" She paused as an idea popped into her head. "We should have a sleepover."

"Why?"

"It would be fun! We could do it Saturday night! I could ask if you guys could come to my house!"

"A sleepover?" Lita asked. "I'd be in."

Serena looked expectantly to Mina.

Mina sighed. "Okay. I guess I'm in. Sounds fun."

* * *

><p>The woman with bright red hair stepped off the city bus and looked at the school in front of her. Three girls chatted excitedly by a tree.<p>

"Serenity," the woman said., watching Serena straighten and say something.

The woman walked to the fence surrounding the school and continued her apparent stalking. None of the three noticed her, just as she wanted.

"Have fun now. Your time's almost up."

The woman turned and slowly walked away, a deadly smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Raye knelt in front of the fire, a look of pure worry on her face. She glanced at the door, hoping her grandfather wouldn't figure out that she'd ditched school because of the intensity of her senses. After deciding it was worth whatever punishment or chore he'd give, she turned her focus back to the rising flames.<p>

"Please, I need answers," she pleaded. "What is going to happen?"

The fire cackled with no reply.

"Please! Are my friends in danger?" Raye closed her eyes, concentrating even more on seeing the future.

An image flew into her head, the image of a fallen girl, with blood staining her long, blond hair.

Raye's eyes flew open. "Serena!"

* * *

><p>Please Review so I know someone is reading this.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to reviewers: James Birdsong, MJ, Comet Jim, and SailorNova007.

So, I have four more chapters written that I have to slightly change. I'm trying to keep this story kinda short. And now we're getting to the good part, so please take just a moment to send me a review! I do read them (and when necessary comment). I won't hold chapters hostage, but reviews keep me on task to finish up the chapters so please REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Amy looked up in surprise as she found Raye waiting outside after school.<p>

"It's Serena," Raye said.

"What happened?"

"Nothing yet. But it's today! Whatever is going to happen is going to happen today and to her."

Amy gasped. "We have to get to the arcade then."

Raye nodded and the pair took off toward the arcade. They arrived at the same time as Lita. She smiled.

"Hey, guys, Serena and Mina won't be here-"

"Where are they?" Raye demanded.

"They went home. What's…." Lita looked to Amy as Raye turned away.

Raye closed her eyes in concentration.

"She's going towards great evil," Raye said. "We have to stop her."

Lita glanced at Amy, who shrugged as they both followed after Raye. She led them to a residential area of the city, where Mina and Serena were walking.

"Serena!" Raye yelled. "Serena! Stop!"

Serena and Mina both looked back in confusion.

"Raye, what are you-"

"Serena, you can't go home."

Serena blinked. "Why?"

"There's something there. Something really evil. If you go inside, you'll put your life in danger."

"You're paranoid," Mina snapped.

"I told you guys, Serena's in danger. All of us are, but her most of all. I know what I saw, Mina. You guys have to believe me."

"Raye, calm down. It was in the past, remember?" Serena asked, smiling. "Everything's fine."

"Serena, can you be serious for one minute?" Raye asked.

"Yeah, Serena, Raye's really worried about you," Lita said. "She's scared to death."

"She's crazy!" Mina argued.

"No I'm not!" Raye snapped.

"Stop it!" Serena shouted, tears springing into her eyes. "Stop fighting. Friends don't fight."

The other four exchanged guilty glances.

"I'm going home, Raye," she continued. "I'm sure whatever you sense is nothing to worry about."

"Serena-"

"No! No more fighting! I've got to go though. I'll see you guys at the arcade tomorrow!" Smiling she turned and dashed the rest of the way to the house.

Raye moved to follow her, but was stopped by Mina.

"Stay away from my cousin," Mina warned.

"Mina, she's trying to protect Serena!" Lita siad.

"Help what?" Mina asked. "She's just scaring Serena. She should just go back to her fire temple and leave us alone."

Raye glared at her, but her attention was suddenly focused to the house Serena was about to enter.

"I'm sensing a great evil in that house," Raye said. "I fear if she makes it out alive, she'll never be the same again."

* * *

><p>Serena looked back at her friends as she unlocked the door. Even with nearly a city block between them she knew they were arguing again. She sighed and entered the house.<p>

"I'm home!" she called, dropping her bag by the stairs.

When no answer came she started towards the kitchen, which was a recent addition that Ken Tsukino had added just a few years before, after Ikuko complained that their kitchen was far too small.

"Mom?" Serena called, suddenly getting a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't help but wonder if Raye might have been right.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she pushed open the kitchen door.

* * *

><p>Darien smiled as Hotaru continued working through her make up assignments from school. In her lap was the small doll Darien had gotten her from the hospital gift shop.<p>

"Darien is this right?" Hotaru showed him the worksheet.

"Yes. Good job."

She smiled moving on to the next question. After a few more minutes Dr. Mizuno entered, smiling at the siblings.

"Hello, Hotaru, Darien."

"Hello, Dr. Mizuno."

Dr. Mizuno looked to Darien. "Darien, can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

Darien nodded, getting up to follow her into the hall.

"Did you find something with Hotaru?" he asked in concern.

"I've found nothing yet. I was actually wondering how long it will be until you gain custody of Hotaru."

"The social worker won't give up easily. There's going to be a hearing on Wednesday for custody."

"Good." She handed him a card. "If you need a good word put in with the judge or whoever, have them call me."

"Thank you, Dr. Mizuno."

"It's not a problem, Darien. Your parents wanted you and your sister together. They would be proud of the effort you're putting into getting her back."

"You knew my parents?"

"Your mother and I were close friends in high school. They were both wonderful people."

"I wish I remembered them."

Dr. Mizuno smiled sadly. "If there's anything you need, let me know."

"You've been so kind already."

"You and your sister are close, it's hard to believe you have been pulled apart so much over the past ten years. I don't want to see her taken from you."

"Either do I. She and Trista are everything to me. The rest of our family is gone."

"Well, if you need someone else to turn the odds in your favor, let me know. I should be getting back to my shift. I'd like to see some of my patients before Ms. Smith storms in here causing trouble." She smiled and walked away.

Darien returned to Hotaru's room to see she'd given up on the schoolwork and had taken to brushing her new doll's hair. Trista walked up behind him, carrying two bags and a balloon.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She seems better today. I just hope it doesn't mean the social worker will demand to take her away."

Trista smiled. "It doesn't seem like Dr. Mizuno is willing to release her to anyone but you. Come on, let's go in and celebrate."

The two entered the room and Trista set the two bags on one of the chairs. She tied the balloon to the bed rail.

"Happy birthday, Hotaru," she said.

"Thanks, Trista."

Trista got the more colorful of the two bags and set it in front of Hotaru. The girl peeked into the bag and pulled out a small black stuffed cat, with a crescent moon on its forehead. She set the cat by her doll and pulled the rest of the items from the bag, a couple books, and coloring books, as well as a box of crayons.

"Thanks, Trista." Hotaru picked up her doll and held it up to show her cousin. "Look what Darien got me."

"Wow, she looks so much like you," Trista replied. "Does she have a name?"

Hotaru shook her head. "I want to give her a special name."

Trista smiled and pulled a small box from the other bag. She cut three pieces of the small cake and gave two of them to Darien and Hotaru.

"I got enough for Dr. Mizuno and the nurses," Trista said.

"Thanks a lot, Trista," Darien replied.

"What's family for?"

Hotaru finished off her piece of cake and dropped her plate into the trash. She then set to further examining the things Trista had brought her. Darien and Trista watched as she set out one of the coloring books and started coloring, with the nameless doll and cat in her lap.

* * *

><p>Serena entered the kitchen almost cautiously. She gasped at the sight of a crumpled body lying in a puddle of blood.<p>

"Sammy!" Serena shouted.

She knelt beside him, turning his limp body over in her arms.

"No! Sammy! Please wake up!"

She looked around desperately for a phone, knowing it was too late but unable to stop herself from hoping. As she looked around, she saw two other bodies.

"Mom! Dad!" Slightly in shock Serena crawled to them, shaking both uselessly in attempts to wake her up.

"What's wrong, princess?"

Serena froze, her eyes widening as a shadow loomed over her. Heels clicked the kitchen floor as someone stepped closer.

"Stand up. There's no use crying, Serenity. It's too late for them now. Get up!"

With shaking knees she stood, squeezing her eyes closed and preparing for her own death.

"Turn around. I want to see your dying breath."

Serena slowly turned, keeping her eyes away from her soon-to-be-killer.

"Look into my eyes, Serenity. Don't you want to die with honor?"

Wiping away tears Serena looked up into the heartless red eyes of the woman with red hair. She gasped as a short life of memories flooded into her mind. But the memories weren't hers. They were someone else's.

A princess, who looked just like her mother, who wore her white hair in an odd hairstyle that would be nearly impossible to repeat. Queen Serenity. There was a beautiful kingdom on the moon, with the earth visible in the black sky. A handsome prince, with dark hair and striking blue eyes. He was Prince Endymion, of the Earth Kingdom. With him, Serena saw her past self having several clandestine meetings, aided by four men, and eight women, the prince's and princess's guards. After only a few meetings, there was a secret wedding, with only those twelve as witnesses. Eventually there was a small girl with strange pink hair, affectionately known to her parents as Rini. Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity seemed happy with their daughter, and they were for several years. But then the memories took a tragic turn. Earth was thrust into chaos and disorder. The king and queen murdered, Endymion barely escaped with his life. His four generals, friends since childhood, were taken and brainwashed by the evil queen who was now setting her sights on the Moon Kingdom.

Having lost his kingdom, Endymion ran to the moon, where he led Queen Serenity's forces to protect her kingdom from the evil queen. His final goodbye left Serena with an aching heart. Wanting to do something other than hide, Princess Serenity sent Rini with Sailor Pluto, to be hidden in the time gate. The princess then joined her husband in the battle, and soon watched her true love fall. She cried out his name, while the evil queen, with bright red hair turned to face her. Serenity grieved her scouts, four of whom had been forced to kill the generals, their lovers, before falling themselves. Serenity knelt beside her prince, giving the evil queen a perfect chance to kill her. But a bright light from the silver crystal burst from Princess Serenity's broken heart. With the last of her strength she cleansed the earth and banished the evil queen, before falling next to her one true love.

Serena gasped as she saw her past self's tragic end.

"Beryl!" she shouted, seeing the murderous woman in front of her with new eyes.

Queen Beryl smiled wickedly. "Finally, after thousands of years, I will get my revenge!"

Serena shrank back against the counter. "Why are you doing this?"

"I will not let history repeat itself! You will not stop me this time! I will get rid of you and take the silver crystal, then the earth will be mine to rule."

Serena cowered further back against the counter, trying to fight the instinctive tears from falling.

"Be strong, Serena," a voice told her. "We can't let her win in this lifetime! You are the only heir to the Moon Kingdom, soul mate of Prince Endymion, heir to the Earth Kingdom. You must protect him! At all costs! You cannot die here!"

Serena's eyes widened.

Queen Beryl raised the dagger, still dripping with blood of the Tsukinos. As it drew near to her, the bright light returned, this time shining from Serena.

"No!" Beryl shouted, as the light began to blind her.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Lita asked.<p>

The girls looked to Serena's house in time to see the light flash in the windows.

"Serena!" they shouted, all running towards the house.

* * *

><p>Back in the kitchen Queen Beryl used the last of her energy to escape, just as Serena released a burst of energy, destroying the entire room around her.<p>

The ground shook, and outside the four girls fell to the ground. They watched in horror as the entire house shook and windows shattered. Before their eyes the roof above the kitchen caved in.

"No!" Raye shouted, jumping up to run towards the house. "No! Serena!"

Mina stayed on the ground, praying to see Serena run from the house, uninjured. Her eyes couldn't leave the pile of ruble that had been the kitchen, she couldn't shake the feeling that Serena was there. Mina looked to Raye, who fell to her knees on the sidewalk.

"Raye was right," Mina whispered to the others. "Destruction."

* * *

><p>Serena looked at the remnants of the kitchen, still not sure of what had just happened. She leaned back against the damaged counter and slid down to the floor, as her vision faded to black.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to reviewers: inufan155687, Mj, and Chacaya.

* * *

><p>Darien sat outside the courtroom, concentrating more than usual on the news story he was reading.<p>

_An explosion that only destroyed a single room of a local house Monday afternoon is still under investigation. The explosion destroyed the kitchen of a local family's home, as well as sent shockwaves that were felt for miles around. This followed the murders of three of the four residents of the home, Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino, as well as their son Sammy Tsukino were found dead at the scene. Autopsies showed that the three were dead an hour before the explosion occurred. Their daughter, Serena Tsukino, is currently in a local hospital under stable condition. According to neighbors and witnesses she had just arrived home moments before the explosion. So far no links have been found between the murders and explosion, and no suspects have been named._

"Strange isn't it? Enough to give you chills," Trista said. "I heard that the girl was only twelve and she most likely found her family dead when she arrived home from school. She lost her home and her family."

"Why are you so concerned? We have to focus on getting Hotaru back."

"You're the one who's been focusing on that story for the past half hour."

Darien shook his head and tossed the paper into the trash.

"She lost her younger sibling," Trista said softly. "You're worried that you will too, aren't you? You almost lost her with your parents, everyone did until they heard her heartbeat."

"And she's alive now. That's all that matters." Darien glanced at the clock. "How long do you think the judge will be gone?"

"Be patient, Darien. She's speaking with Hotaru. Everything will be fine."

"She wasn't sure about the fact that I'm seventeen."

"Dr. Mizuno spoke well for you. She took that into account. And the fact that you've gotten a place to live, a good vehicle, and are fully prepared for her to live with you, in less than a month. You've also been working on taking over your father's companies. I know I was wary of this at first, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. Look, even the social worker knows that."

Darien almost smiled at the sight of the fuming woman pacing near the courtroom doors. "She can't stand the thought of losing."

The bailiff opened the door. "All those in Shields versus Child Protective Services, you may now return to the courtroom. The judge is back and ready to finish this today."

In the courtroom, Darien and the social worker stood several feet apart in front of the judge.

"Alright," the judge said, removing her glasses. "I don't think I've had a case quite like this. Ms. Wolfe, your only reasonable argument is that Mr. Shields is under the age of eighteen, and the will states that Hotaru Shields is to go into custody of her elder brother. Do you agree with this Ms. Wolfe?"

"Yes."

"How long have Mr. Shields and Hotaru Shields been in separate homes?"

"Three years."

"Are you aware that the will strictly specifies that the two siblings are never to be separated?"

"It was not preventable."

"Are you aware that, according the law, Mr. Shields is legally considered an adult?"

"I have the right to refuse giving custody-"

"If Mr. Shields is able to be tried in courts as an adult, this case is a waste of time. There is no reason for us to be here. You will give custody to Darien Shields immediately. I also wish to personally reexamine cases in which you have refused custody to alternate family members."

Ms. Wolfe pursed her lips. "There is nothing wrong-"

"I spoke to Hotaru, and I am very tempted to speak with the other children you have placed or rather misplaced. Please return to your seat."

The judge waited for Ms. Smith to return to her seat before continuing.

"Mr. Shields? You will be granted full custody of your sister. However, I will have a court appointed social worker paying you a visit once a month for the next ten months, until you turn eighteen. They will reevaluate the situation every month and report it to me. You will have the custody papers before you leave today."

"Thank you," Darien said, looking back to Trista, who was grinning widely.

* * *

><p>Serena slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the bright white room. She felt something covering her face and quickly removed it, finding herself holding a clear oxygen mask. She was about to begin detaching herself from the IV when a nurse came in.<p>

"Oh! Miss Tsukino!" she said. "You're awake."

Serena blinked in confusion before everything came flooding back. The memories of her past life. Beryl standing in her kitchen. The bodies and the blood.

"I'll have a doctor come in," the nurse said.

Serena didn't reply. Instead she looked around in silence until a woman walked in.

"Hello, Serena, I'm Dr. Mizuno," the woman said, smiling kindly. "How are you feeling?"

Serena's eyes stayed fixed on the date written on the patient bulletin board. "It's Wednesday?"

"Yes. You were unconscious for nearly forty-eight hours. You've had a few friends coming and going. Not yet today, but school isn't out for another hour at least."

Serena didn't reply and returned to her silent state as Dr. Mizuno checked her vitals.

"You know my daughter, Amy, right? I was rather surprised to see her in here Monday evening. The other three girls who were here were Lita, Raye, and…Mina, who said she was your cousin?"

Serena nodded.

Dr. Mizuno watched the girl in worry. "Are you hungry? Dinner isn't going to get up here for a few hours, but I could get the cafeteria to send something up."

"I'm fine. How long do I have to stay here?"

"If you check out alright, I'll release you tomorrow. Your aunt and uncle should be here soon. They agreed to take custody of you."

"My parents? Sammy?"

Dr. Mizuno looked at the girl sadly. "I'm so sorry, Serena. They were declared dead on the scene. Even if you had been able to call 911, it would have been too late. Serena, did you see anyone, when you entered the house? Is there anything you remember or can tell the investigators?"

"No." Serena lied, looking away. "It was just my parents and brother in the house."

"Do you remember the explosion?"

"I…I remember a bright light."

Dr. Mizuno nodded. "I'm going to have something from the cafeteria brought up. Get some rest, okay?"

She waited for Serena to nod silently before she left the room. Serena pulled her knees up to her chest. As she bowed her head to her knees tears began running down her cheeks. A small girl who was currently wandering the halls passed by her door. The girl looked to the nurse's station, where Dr. Mizuno had her back turned talking on the phone, and the other nurses were preparing afternoon medications, then she slowly entered the room.

"Why are you crying?"

"Huh?" Serena looked up. "Who are you?"

"My name's Hotaru. Why are you so sad?"

"My…my parents and brother are dead…and…" Serena shook her head, sure the smaller girl would not understand.

"My parents died before I was born. Even my mother."

"You were born after your mother died?"

"Dr. Mizuno thinks that's why I'm always sick. She said most of my organs and stuff weren't completely developed, and my immune system still hasn't. She's amazed I'm even alive."

Serena looked at Hotaru curiously, noticing now that the girl was very pale and frail-looking.

"They were killed in a car accident," Hotaru continued. "My brother Darien was in the accident too, but he doesn't remember anything about it. I'm waiting for him to come see me, but he said he'd be late today."

"You live with your brother?"

"Not yet. But he promised I could live with him soon. He just got out of the group home but the woman who runs the orphanage I'm in is mean and won't let him take me. I think he's trying to get custody of me now, but he won't tell me anything. He says I'm too young, but I'm ten now. I got bored waiting for him to come back so I asked Dr. Mizuno and she said I could walk around. I just have to stay on this floor."

"Why did you pick my room to come in?"

"I heard crying. When I cry it's because I'm upset. Do you want me to leave."

Serena smiled slightly. "No. It's okay." She patted the bed in front of her.

Hotaru grinned and jumped up onto the bed. "What's your name?"

"Serena."

"Why are you in here?"

"I…I'm not sure exactly," Serena said. "I was in an explosion I guess."

"You're not burned."

Serena shrugged. "I guess I was far enough away. I was knocked out though. I didn't think I'd survive. At the time I really didn't want to. My parents and brother were…they were all dead."

Hotaru reached out to touch Serena's hand. "My brother always says that there's a reason we survived, and were both uninjured in the crash. He doesn't know why, but he says we have to survive for our parents."

"Your brother sounds wise."

"Uh-huh. You should meet him. You'd like him." Hotaru suddenly bent forward, clutching her chest.

"Hotaru? Are you okay?"

Hotaru couldn't answer. Serena reached forward, touching the other girl's shoulder. Almost as suddenly as the pain had begun, it stopped as the room was filled with a bright white light. Hotaru gasped and looked to Serena, whose eyes had widened at the appearance of the light. She remembered the scene in the kitchen and pulled away from Hotaru, worried for the girl's safety.

"I feel strange," Hotaru whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Serena cried. "I don't know what-"

"I can breathe so easily now," Hotaru interrupted. "Is this what it's like to feel healthy?"

Serena stared speechless at the girl, who was already noticeably less pale than she had been before.

"You healed me," Hotaru said. "But how? Are you an angel or something, Serena?"

Serena shook her head, suddenly wondering if she was the evil force Raye had gone on about.

"Whoever, you are, thank you. Even if this doesn't last long, I feel normal for the first time in my life. Maybe I won't get sick anymore."

"I hope not," Serena whispered.

Hotaru looked up as someone walked past the door. "My brother just walked by. I'll see you later, Serena." She was about to jump down when she turned and hugged Serena. "Bye."

"Bye."

Serena leaned back against the pillows as Hotaru ran from the room, going after her brother.

"Darien!" she called, running to stop in front of him.

"Hotaru, what are you doing?" he asked.

"You're late. I was bored. Dr. Mizuno said I could walk around the children's ward as long as I was careful."

"And running down the hall is careful? Hotaru, you have to be careful doing that. You might faint again."

"I don't think I will. Serena healed me."

"What?"

"She healed me. I feel better now, better than I ever have."

Darien watched as his sister easily skipped down to her room. "Who's Serena?"

"She's in a room down the hall. She's really nice. But she was sad."

"Serena Tsukino?"

Hotaru shrugged. "She just said her name was Serena. Why were you late today?"

Darien picked Hotaru up and sat her down next to him on her hospital bed. "I was in court, talking to a judge about you."

"Is that why some lady came in asking about you and Ms. Wolfe?"

Darien nodded. "The judge decided who got custody of you."

"I'm going with you right?"

Darien was unable to hold a straight face and he smiled widely. "Trista's getting your things from Mrs. Smith. Everything is signed and you'll never have to go back there again."

Hotaru threw her arms around his neck. "Can we go home now?"

Darien laughed. "Has Dr. Mizuno even been in to check on you today?"

"I'm here now," Dr. Mizuno said, entered the room. "What's the cause for celebration? Is court over already?"

"The judge gave me full custody," Darien told her.

"That's great, Darien."

"Can I go home today?" Hotaru asked.

"Let me do your daily check up and we'll decide after that."

Hotaru nodded and Darien moved out of Dr. Mizuno's way. Dr. Mizuno put on her stethoscope.

"Alright, Hotaru, take a deep breath."

Hotaru easily breathed in and out.

"Could you do that again?" Dr. Mizuno requested, making a note on Hotaru's chart after the action was repeated.

The examination continued like that, and Dr. Mizuno continued making notes.

"Darien, could I speak with you in the hall for a moment?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

Glancing at Hotaru, he followed Dr. Mizuno followed into the hall.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"On the contrary, she's perfectly healthy. There's not a single thing wrong with her. Yesterday her heart beat was irregular and her breathing was labored. Today both are fine. Her blood pressure is strong, up into the normal range. If I didn't know better I'd say she was a completely different girl."

"You're saying she's…healthy?"

"What was wrong with her before was mostly a mystery, but whatever it was…it's gone now. I'm going to release her, but I'm also going to order a few tests and such. I also want to see her sometime in the next month, just to be sure."

Darien nodded.

"Alright. I'll get the papers." She patted his shoulder and went to the nurse's station.

Darien turned to enter the room.

"I told you so," Hotaru softly said, standing just a few feet in the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to reviewers: TropicalRemix (I always thought the silver crystal had healing powers, so for reasons that will be revealed in the future Serena can also heal), Forever and Always a Fan, James Birdsong, and Mj.

* * *

><p>"Serena?"<p>

Serena looked at the door as Amy slowly entered.

"My mother said you were awake," Amy said. "It's definitely a relief to see that it's true. How are you?"

"I'm okay," Serena softly replied.

Amy smiled sadly. "We were really worried, you know. All of us. The other girls will be glad when they find out you're awake too."

"Why aren't you guys here together?"

Amy hesitated. "I came straight from school. It's only a block from here. The other girls have longer walks."

"They're still arguing, aren't they?"

"Unfortunately, Mina and Raye keep blaming each other. Mina went as far as to tell security to keep Raye away from your room. Lita, in a way, took Raye's side, but she and Lita began arguing when Raye started insisting it was her fault you were nearly killed. Now it's like none of us are speaking to each other."

"It's not their fault," Serena said.

"That's what Lita and I are trying to convince them, but they won't listen to reason. Don't worry, Serena. I'm sure everything will be fine soon. Just focus on getting well."

"I'm not sick, Amy." Serena looked down. "How could the five of us fall apart after barely a week being friends?"

"We're all still your friends, Serena. We just can't be friends with each other."

"Hey, Amy," Lita greeted still catching her breath from running from school. "Serena, you're awake!"

Serena nodded.

"You don't even look bruised," Lita noted. "Andy's been asking how you are. He told me to tell you to stop by when you got the chance."

"I will," Serena said softly.

"Serena?" Mina asked, slowly entering the room. She smiled sadly at her cousin. "Hey."

"Well," Lita said. "I should get home. I'll see you tomorrow, okay, Serena?"

"Bye, Lita."

"I'll go out with you," Amy said. "Goodbye, Serena."

"Bye, Amy."

She watched them leave before looking to Mina.

"My parents are dead, aren't they?" she asked. "And Sammy too?"

"Their funerals will be tomorrow. They'll be buried together. My mom's arranging it."

Serena looked down. "I want to be there."

"Serena-"

"I have to see them. One last time. I have to…I have to know."

Mina nodded.

"And I want to see my house. I…I want to see the…the damage."

"Investigators won't let-"

"I don't care. I will see the damage."

Before Mina could argue they both looked to see a woman enter the room. She was similar in appearance to Mina, but at the same time, was almost exactly like Serena's mother.

"Aunt Masami," Serena said.

"Dr. Mizuno called me when you woke up but I couldn't get away from work. She said you can leave today, as long as you take it easy."

"I know," Serena replied. "I want to leave now."

"Let me make sure-"

"I'll be at your house in two hours." She slid off the covers and revealed that she was fully dressed.

"Serena, what do you think-"

"I'm going to see my friend Raye," Serena looked to Mina, as if daring her to argue.

When her aunt and cousin didn't protest, Serena walked past the two of them, quickly leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Did Serena seem…off to you?" Lita asked when she and Amy got down to the hospital lobby.<p>

"She just lost her parents," Amy reminded her. "Even Serena's going to be upset about that."

"You're probably right, but she seemed…older. More mature."

Amy shrugged. "It's normal for people in grieving to seem different. She'll come closer to being herself again once she finds a way to deal with her grief."

The two stopped walking.

"Serena didn't deserve this," Lita said. "If I get my hands on who did this-"

"Police don't even have a suspect. What makes you could find them? The case has gone cold already. Even if you knew who did it, they could hurt you too if you when after them."

"I don't care. Aren't you upset by this?"

"Of course, but revenge isn't going to solve any of this."

Lita frowned. "I should get home."

"Me too," Amy said. "I have two tests to study for."

Without saying goodbye the two walked went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Raye finished her after school chores and returned to her room. As she walked her mind continued to drift to the events of the past Monday. She couldn't help but notice that ever since the explosion, which she wasn't sure was an actual explosion, and had some suspicion was caused by Serena, either way, the feeling of doom had become nearly unnoticeable. The presence of evil had disappeared.<p>

Raye sighed and closed the door behind her as she entered. She turned to see Serena sitting at the table, seeming too lost in thought to have heard her come in.

"Serena?" Raye said.

The girl jumped slightly. "Oh, Raye. Hi."

"You're awake? What are you doing here?"

"First of all, I'm sorry. It was a mistake not listening to you. I also apologize for Mina, but everyone's a bit protective of me I guess."

"It's okay, Serena. I'm just glad you're alright. We were all so worried."

"Raye, have you seen anything else? I mean, anything dealing with the energy levels or the end of the world thing?"

"Nothing's changed much. Ever since Monday the evil energy is gone."

Serena nodded once in understanding.

"Why do you want to know?" Raye asked.

"No reason," Serena lied.

"Serena, what happened Monday? Who was in the house? I sensed someone with you, don't lie to me. They were extremely evil."

"I was alone," Serena lied again. "Everyone else was already dead."

"You're lying!"

Serena didn't reply. Raye reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Serena's.

"Serena, please, tell me what happened. The other girls and I can help."

"The four of you are barely speaking to each other. Even if you were…helping me would be…dangerous."

"But-"

"Raye, please, if you see anything in the fire let me know."

"Why the sudden faith in my abilities to read fire?"

Serena shrugged. "I have to go. Bye, Raye."

Without another glance back she got up and left. Raye stood in fear and confusion at Serena's tone.

Outside, Serena took a deep breath. Then with an expressionless face, she made her way to her house.

* * *

><p>Amara ran into the hospital, running up to the desk. "What room is Serena Tsukino in?"<p>

The woman looked up the name on her computer. "Serena just checked out a few minutes ago-"

"Amara!" Mina called.

Amara turned, racing to her cousin's cousin. "Where's Serena?"

"She walked out," Aunt Masami said. "Mina thinks she went to the house."

"Why wasn't I told she was here?"

"It's been in the news."

"I've been away for a track meet. I got back to my friend asking me how I was handling the death of my aunt, uncle, and cousin and I panicked. Serena's okay?"

"She woke up from a coma today and demanded to be released. The funeral will be tomorrow, if you want to come. I know your parents didn't exactly get along with them."

"What's going to happen to Serena?"

"She'll be living with us. I've already made the arrangements."

Amara's eyes narrowed. "I want to see her. Where do you live?"

"The funeral will be tomorrow," Aunt Masami said, ignoring Amara's question. "If you wish to see Serena I'm sure she'll be there."

* * *

><p>Darien sat in his car waiting for the elementary school to let out so he could take Hotaru home. His mind wandered to a dream he'd had since Monday night. It wasn't that it was a wonderful dream, or a nightmare. It was just…odd. In his dream there was a beautiful princess, at least he believed he was beautiful. He couldn't clearly see her face, so he didn't know what she really looked like. She was mysterious and seemed to glow in the moonlight. Then when he awoke, the first thing he had seen was the red rose on the pillow beside him.<p>

Even hours later her only words echoed in his head. "Imperium Silver Crystal," she would repeat over and over again.

Darien forced the thoughts away and looked back down to the minor article he'd been reading. It was short, only a simple paragraph updating the public about the investigation into the murders of the Tsukino couple and their son and announcing the funeral details. He set down the newspaper and glanced at the students leaving the school. Darien finally spotted Hotaru, walking out aloe and pausing on the sidewalk to look at him. When she saw him she broke into a run.

"How was school?" Darien asked.

"It was okay. Better than the school at the orphanage."

"Did you make any friends?"

Hotaru shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Hotaru, you've got to stop being so shy. You need some friends to play with."

"But I have you and Trista."

Darien smiled. "I meant friends your own age."

"There's Serena, she's not that much older than me."

* * *

><p>Serena ducked under the police tape, looking around before she went into the house. She was almost amazed at the lack of major damage. The glass had shattered from the windows, and a few knick-knacks. Other than that nothing had been touched, except by investigators. Serena noticed the newspaper sitting on her father's chair, she slowly picked it up, flipping to the page he'd been reading. Curious, she skimmed the article, her eyes widening as she remembered from her past life that Beryl was capable of draining people's energy. She picked up a pen and wrote the location of the apartments onto a slip of paper.<p>

Once finished she glanced at the kitchen door, open just enough to let light pour into the hallway. Taking a deep breath, Serena pushed her way into the kitchen, freezing at the sight before her. The blood was gone, as were the bodies, but only in appearance. She walked around the collapsed part of the ceiling to the spot she'd stood when Beryl attacked. She looked down and picked up the small pink object that had gone unnoticed by the evidence collectors.

"There you are," she said.

When she heard a car door outside she quickly slid the broach into her pocket, right next to the slip of paper, and went to meet the guest.

"Serena!" Masami Aino called. "Are you here?"

Without answering Serena opened the front door. She stood just inside as Mina and Aunt Masami walked up to the house.

"Serena, you shouldn't be here," Aunt Masami said.

"I'm fine, Aunt Masami," Serena replied calmly. "I just wanted to get a few of my things."

"We could have gotten them for you. You shouldn't be in here. It's not good for you to see this."

"I'm fine. Really. I wanted to see the damage."

"Alright, well, why don't you get your things? Mina and I will wait here."

Serena nodded and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She looked around at the pick walls, and the bunnies she'd collected over the years. Her bedside lamp was the only thing that wasn't bunnies, instead it was crescent moons. She glanced at the bed and saw a plastic bag and the book about Princess Serenity. Serena looked into the bag, finding several packages of bobby pins. She shoved them and the book into a duffle bag and buried them under some of her clothes. When she finished packing she returned downstairs, picking up the school bag that was still sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"We can go now," Serena said.

Aunt Masami nodded and the three piled into the car.

"I'm afraid you'll have to share a room with Mina for now, at least temporarily. Your uncle's using the third room as his office. Maybe when you have a break from school we can redecorate it for you. I know you love pink, and bunnies, and moons. We can decorate your room however you like. What do you think?"

"That's fine," Serena replied absentmindedly.

"Mom, why is there a moving truck in our driveway?" Mina asked.

Serena and Aunt Masami looked back to the garage behind the house, where Mina was pointing. Sure enough a moving truck was backed up to it and a small group of young men were loading boxes into it. Aunt Masami parked the car and went over to see what was going on.

"That's our tenant," Mina explained, gesturing to the young man her mother was arguing with. "I can't remember his name, we don't see him much. All I know is that he dropped out of college and his parents pay for the rent."

"He doesn't look very nice," Serena noted, as she threw her duffle bag onto her shoulder.

"My parents don't like him. I'm sure they're glad he's moving out. Come on, let's get your stuff inside."

Serena looked up at the window of the above-garage apartment then to her aunt, before following Mina inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to reviewer Mj.

* * *

><p>Serena watched as the three coffins were slowly lowered into the ground. The words of the eulogy had been lost to her, and she hadn't even realized that everyone seemed to be leaving.<p>

Beside her was Mina, who was doing her best to be strong for Serena. Aunt Masami and Uncle Daiki were behind them. Not far off, Amara was watching Serena closely, worrying for the girl's sanity. She would cry over tripping over her own two feet, but hadn't shed a single tear since the ceremony began. Michelle was an arms length away from her, mostly only there to pay respects to the family, since she'd never met anyone but Amara. She too was watching Serena, wishing she could see the cheery, lively young teen that Amara had described just days before. Standing even farther back were three other girls, who like Amara, Michelle, and Mina, were beginning to worry about Serena.

"She seems like an entirely different person," Lita said.

"I was thinking she'd be bawling her eyes out," Raye added.

"Everyone grieves in their own way," Amy replied.

"Serena cries when I tell her to shut up. Ever since she woke up she's been...emotionless," Raye said.

"She hasn't cried once," Mina said, joining them. "But she didn't sleep last night either. She tossed and turned until after midnight. Then she got up and sat by the window until my mom told us to get up this morning. I've never seen her like this."

"It can't be easy for her," Lita said. "She saw her parents after they'd been murdered. Even investigators said it was gruesome."

"Do you think she'll be okay again?"

The four looked to Serena as Andrew walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"We should have that sleepover," Lita suggested. "Maybe it would get her mind off of things."

"We could have it at the temple," Raye offered. "Grandpa won't mind, and my room's pretty secluded anyway."

"When should we do it?" Amy asked.

"How about Saturday night?" Mina replied then she looked to Raye. "Will I be invited?"

Raye looked at her for a minute then nodded. "Sure. All five of us."

"Let's go tell Serena."

The four turned back, but Serena was gone.

* * *

><p>Darien watched from across the cemetery as the girl with long blonde hair walked away from the newly filled graves. She kept her head down, but seemed to be coming in their general direction. Behind him, Hotaru was kneeling by their parents' graves, placing down a bouquet of flowers and memorizing the location of the graves.<p>

"I'm ready to go now," she said.

"So soon?" Trista asked.

Hotaru nodded. "Hey, that's Serena."

Trista looked past Darien, to where Hotaru was looking. Hotaru ran over to her new friend.

"Hi, Serena," she said.

Serena looked up in surprise. "Hello, Hotaru."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Just wandering I guess."

"Trista and Darien are taking me to the park. Do you want to come with us?"

"Maybe another time. I'm sorry. There's something I need to do right now."

"Who exactly Serena?" Darien asked Trista as they watched the two quietly talking.

"I think it's the same Serena who just lost her parents, which makes sense since she's here."

"Hotaru said Serena healed her, and that's why she won't get sick anymore."

Trista studied the stranger for a minute. "You know, I feel like I know her."

Darien nodded. "Did Hotaru ever tell you what she named her doll?"

"No. Why?"

"The doll's name is Serena."

"Hmm. She believes Serena healed her, and she wanted the doll's name to be special." Trista smiled. "Maybe Serena did heal Hotaru. If that's true, she'll finally have a semi-normal childhood, whatever is left of it."

They watched Hotaru and Serena part ways, and Serena glance at her friends before leaving the cemetery. Hotaru rejoined her brother and cousin.

"Serena's scared," she said in worry. "She said she that she knows she has to stop the person who killed her parents. She knows that the person will come after her. That's why she didn't want to stay around too long. She's going to find who killed her parents."

Darien and Trista glanced to the slowly disappearing girl.

"She knows," Darien realized. "She knows more about the murders than anyone."

* * *

><p>Amara glared at her cousin's aunt. The two families had never gotten along, in fact even at Ikuko and Kenji's wedding the two separate families did not even try to intermingle.<p>

"The least you could do is show a little concern!" Amara shouted. "Didn't anyone notice her suddenly walk off? For all we know the person who killed her parents could have kidnapped her!"

The four girls and Michelle watched the face off between Amara and Ainos.

"We should start looking for Serena," Mina said. "Not arguing."

"She might not want to be found," Michelle replied. "She probably wants to be alone, I'm sure she's fine."

"She's my cousin, Michelle! My ditzy, irresponsible cousin. She gets lost in her own house. If she's wandering the city there's not telling where she'll turn up. There also might be a murderer looking for her. I've lost my favorite aunt and uncle, as well as Sammy, I'm not about to lose Serena too." She turned back to Aunt Masami and Uncle Daiki. "If I were eighteen, Serena would be with me."

Michelle gently put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We'll split up and look for her. We must remain calm, Amara. I'm sure she didn't go far."

"We'll all look," Lita said. "We'll find Serena faster that way."

"Let's split up then," Mina said. "Whoever finds her calls the others."

The six nodded, splitting off in pairs as if they'd done so a million times before, leaving Aunt Masami and Uncle Daiki wondering what they should be doing.

* * *

><p>Amara and Michelle went to Amara's car, knowing they would be able to look farther and faster that way. Amara drove slower than she ever had, paying more attention to people they passed than the road.<p>

"She should know better than to wander off without telling anyone," Amara fumed. "Especially in this situation. What was she thinking?"

"Amara, she's thirteen not three. I would wander around town when I was ten."

Amara glanced over at her companion. "That's different. Serena and I might not be best friends, but you have to know I can't let anything happen to her, especially now. She's the most innocent person I know, she always has been, and I'm going to make sure she stays that way. She shouldn't be going through this. She shouldn't be growing up too fast, not like I did."

"You'll have to let her grow up eventually."

Amara smiled sadly. "I'd much rather make her stay a kid forever."

* * *

><p>Amy and Lita took to searching the area north of the cemetery. They were mostly quiet, more concerned about their search than a conversation. They finished their scan of the park and stopped to regroup their thoughts.<p>

"Maybe she went to the Crown," Amy suggested. "If she's not maybe Andrew will be there and we can have him keep an eye out for her."

Lita nodded. "Let's go. We have to find her before something bad happens to her."

* * *

><p>"This way!" Raye suddenly shouted.<p>

Mina struggled to keep up as the priestess suddenly began running through the streets.

"Where are you going?"

"I can sense Serena's energy. It's just up ahead!"

* * *

><p>Serena casually entered the apartment complex, taking out her slip of paper to double-check the location. No one was there, so it was easy for her to sneak in unnoticed. She wandered each floor one by one until she found a single apartment with the unlocked door. For some reason she just knew who had once been in that particular room.<p>

"Beryl?" she called, masking her slight fear in anger.

She glanced around, slightly surprised to find nothing but dark curtains, making the room almost pitch black. There was no furniture, simply nothing but an empty apartment.

"Are you afraid to show yourself? Now that I know my destiny, my past life? Are you afraid of losing to a child?"

Her words echoed off the empty walls.

"I will find you, you coward!" Serena swore. "And when I do, you'll pay for what you did to them. They didn't deserve that! They were innocent! I will stop. You won't get away with killing them! You'll pay for your actions! In this life and that last!" She fell to her knees, with the tears that had gone unshed for days. "I'll stop you, Beryl. If it's the last thing I do. I won't let you destroy my life. Not this time."

Minutes passed, with her sobs the only sound Serena heard. When she was finally calmed back down, she rose and took another look around the apartment. Almost angrily she left, slamming the door behind her.

She was walking out of the building as Raye and Mina got there.

"Serena!" Mina called, catching her breath.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for you! Everyone is!"

"I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here?" Raye asked, looking around and realizing it was the place that had been on the news just a week ago.

"I…I heard about the weird things happening here," Serena said. "I wanted to see if it was true."

"Are you crazy?" Raye exclaimed. "What were you thinking?"

Serena hung her head, fighting tears.

"Serena, answer me," Raye said, slightly more gently.

Serena shook her head, succeeding in downing the tears before she turned and ran. Raye moved to follow, but Mina stopped her.

"We know she's okay. Let's let the others know that much. I think she wants to be alone. She never was a good liar."

Raye nodded, then was suddenly alert, looking towards the downtown area. "The dark energy, it's returned."

* * *

><p>Amara slammed on the brakes and her car screeched to a halt as strange being appeared in the road in front of her. It reached to the bumper and flipped the car out of its way. Without warning, it started shooting small energy balls at people that when hit would be wrapped in dark vines. The monster turned to Amara's car, knowing the two teens were still inside.<p>

"We have to get out of here," Amara said.

Both girls fought to undo their seatbelts and got out just as the monster picked up and flung the car again. Amara grabbed Michelle's hand and pulled her up and away from the rampaging monster.

"Michelle, run and get help! The police station is a few blocks that way. I'll distract this thing."

"I'm not leaving you alone here with that!" Michelle replied.

Amara dodged one of the monster's projectiles, pulling Michelle out of the way with her. They landed side by side, just a short distance from the monster.

* * *

><p>Serena heard screams and instinctively ran towards the source. She stopped short, seeing the monster. She hit behind the corner.<p>

"A youma. The Negaverse is getting stronger," she whispered to herself.

She looked at the victims, whose energy was slowly being drained. Among them were Lita and Amy, who were just outside the Crown Arcade. Serena reached into her pocket and looked at her broach.

"Let's hope this still works," she muttered to herself. She held up the broach. "Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

She was engulfed in a bright light as her clothes began to change. When the transformation was complete she found herself in a sailor suit, with a blue skirt, and red ribbons on the chest with the broach, and in the back just above the skirt. On her arms appeared long white gloves. Her black flats turned into bright red high-heeled boots with a crescent moon on the top of each. Around her neck was a red choker, also adorned with a crescent moon. A golden tiara appeared on her forehead.

Serena frowned at the sight of her hair still swirling around her. Deciding she'd have to deal with it, Serena stepped out to face the monster.

* * *

><p>Having been separated temporarily from Trista and Hotaru, Darien stopped at hearing the screams. Following an ancient instinct, he pulled the unwilting rose from the inner pocket of his jacket, and found himself clothed in a black tuxedo.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to reviewers: inufan155687 (Serena knows everything that happened during the silver millennium, but for story purposes she doesn't realize that her friends are the scouts. She also knew about the outer scouts.), Mj, and Taeniaea

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Mina and Raye stopped at the sight in front of them.<p>

"Amara! Michelle!"

The younger girls rushed over to the older girls' aid, catching the attention of the youma. It prepared to capture them as well.

"Stop right there!"

Those still conscious looked around, spotting a petite blonde in the center of the street.

"Stealing energy from innocent people is wrong and I won't let you get away with it! I am the Sailor Scout of love and justice! Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

Slightly distracted and confused the monster rushed at Sailor Moon, who jumped out of the way just in time. She took a defensive position as the monster circled her.

"Sailor Moon?" the youma questioned. "You can't be too powerful if I haven't been heard about you."

The youma moved left, then lunged at the girl. This caught Sailor Moon off guard and she was slammed into a parked car, leaving a slightly noticeable dent. She stood back up, and was able to dodge the next attack.

"Did Beryl send you?" She demanded.

She was answered by the youma's silence. Finding herself suddenly angered, she attacked, her fists and feet colliding with the monster. Having enough, the youma suddenly pinned her to the ground, a vine arm wrapping around her small neck. Sailor Moon struggled to get free as the monster began to drain her energy.

"Stop it!" Mina yelled, throwing a rock at the monster.

"Evil spirits disperse!" Raye yelled, throwing several of her priestess scrolls at the creature

The youma dodged what looked to be merely pieces of paper with old Japanese writing on them, and shot the energy balls at both girls. Neither had time to react before they were also pinned by the dark vines.

Sailor Moon was beginning to lose consciousness when a red rose stabbed the long arm of the youma. It let her go and Sailor Moon crawled back. Sailor Moon looked around just in time to see the masked man disappear.

* * *

><p>Hotaru stood up, watching Sailor Moon as she fled the scene. When the heroine was out of sight, she looked to Trista, who had also watched Sailor Moon leave with a strange sense of recognition.<p>

"Come on, let's find Darien," Trista said. "I hope he wasn't caught up in this."

* * *

><p>"Mina! Raye!" Lita and Amy called, rushing over to the others.<p>

"We're okay," Mina said, sitting up. "Serena wasn't here was she?"

"No, we weren't able to find her," Amy answered.

"We did," Raye said. "But she took off."

"Because you upset her," Mina added.

Raye glared at her.

"You saw Serena?" Amara asked. "Was she alright?"

"She insisted that she be left alone."

"And you're all giving up?"

"What do you expect, Amara?" Mina asked. "We've all been bombarding her with attention, maybe she needs time alone."

Amara's frown deepened, but she didn't argue. She looked past them to her beat up car. "Mina, when she shows up let me know."

Mina nodded.

Amara went over to her car, followed by Michelle.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hard on them?" Michelle asked. "They're only children, Amara."

Amara leaned against the car. "I just have a bad feeling about this. I feel like for some reason it will be a long time before I see my cousin again."

Michelle grabbed her hand. "That can't be true. Serena will be fine."

* * *

><p>Darien felt the rose in his inner jacket pocket, just to make sure it was still there. He stepped out of the alleyway, meeting up with Trista and Hotaru.<p>

"Darien, there you are," Trista said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"The monster got you too?" Hotaru asked.

"Monster?" Darien asked, faking ignorance.

"You didn't see it?" Trista replied. "This…strange creature just appeared and started attacking people."

"Sailor Moon stopped it," Hotaru told him.

"Sailor Moon, huh?" Darien looked to where the battle had taken place wondering if he'd found someone who could help him find the princess from his dream.

* * *

><p>Serena sat on the edge of roof and looked around the city as the moon rose in the distance. She gazed longingly to the moon, remembering her past life in the Moon kingdom. She looked down at the broach as moonlight washed over her.<p>

"Serenity."

Serena jumped slightly and turned. A calm woman with long white hair, styled in the way only the queen and princess of the Moon Kingdom were known for, stood in front of her. The woman wore a long white dress, and on her forehead was the shape of a crescent moon, the symbol of moon royalty.

Slightly surprised, Serena bowed. "Queen Serenity."

The queen frowned. "What are you thinking, Serenity?"

Serena looked away. "I'm not Serenity. Not in this life."

"You are her in any life."

"No. There will be no Moon Princess in this life. The existence of an heir to the Moon Kingdom puts the Scouts and Endymion in danger. I won't lose them again."

"So you're posing as this rogue Sailor Scout? What will you do when the real Sailor Moon awakens?"

Serena looked up into the queen's eyes. "I am Sailor Moon. I always was. Even in the Silver Millennium."

"That's not possible."

"I created Sailor Moon, from the Imperium Silver Crystal." She opened the broach revealing a small piece of the crystal as her proof. "It wasn't fair for me to be the only one with no Scout powers. I wanted to fight with them! I can and will be just as, if not more, powerful than all of them. I will fight in this life."

"If you fight in this life, you will die," Queen Serenity cried.

"And the others won't," Serena replied. "If I sacrifice my life, they'll be safe. Pluto assured me that it was true before the Negaverse even attacked Earth. I won't fail in this life. This time I'll protect them."

"It is their sworn duty, their birthright to protect you! It is an honor to protect the Moon Princess."

"You didn't have to watch them die," Serena whispered.

Queen Serenity gently reached forward and cupped Serena's chin. "Serenity, please don't do this. Today was only a preview of what Beryl is capable of. She'll gather her army again. She'll brainwash Endymion's generals and send them after their lovers. Just like in the Silver Millennium. You have to trust me on this."

"I can make my own choices."

"You're twelve years old-"

"With memories of a woman who died when she was nearly nineteen. You don't know what I remember. You don't know what really happened."

"I saw everything."

Serena blinked. "Everything?"

"Why do you think I made sure you would all be reborn again? I wanted you and Endymion to have another chance. I wanted to give you a chance to learn how to control the crystal. I knew the Nega-verse would not give up after Beryl was killed. Unfortunately, by sending you and Scouts into the future, I also sent our enemies. But I had not choice. I couldn't find Rini, and you were gone. The Silver Alliance was already doomed."

"Rini was killed," Serena said sadly. "She and Pluto were in the Time Gate. When I used the crystal against Beryl, it caused the Time Gate to collapse. They were both lost. The other scouts died when the energy from the crystal was released." Serena blinked back tears. "I didn't mean to do it. I just…lost control of it when I saw Endymion fall."

"You did that?"

"Yes, Mother. I destroyed the Moon Kingdom. Is that what you've waited so long to hear? It's my fault the Silver Millennium ended. It wasn't Beryl or Metallia. It was me and the Imperium Silver Crystal."

"That can't be," Queen Serenity murmured.

"Now you know why they can't know. If the Sailor Scouts knew I destroyed the Silver Alliance, they would hate me. I couldn't bear that. It's bad enough they hated me as Sailor Moon. I am ready to face that again. But if they hated me, whether I'm Serena or Serenity, I could never lead them. And if Endymion knew I…he would never forgive me!" Serena cried. "They can't remember this. They just can't."

"Endymion will. He'll figure it out. He's smart, cunning, and resourceful, Serenity. And you've been sending him dreams. You can't do this alone, and the part of you that is the princess knows that. In any life he will find a way to protect you."

"We can't be together in this life. It will better if we never meet."

"And what do you think the consequences will be for this?"

"I don't know, Mother. I guess I'll find out."

"Rini won't exist unless you and Endymion are together. The Negaverse will not go away. Only an heir to the Moon Kingdom can control the crystal. Only the Imperium Silver Crystal can destroy the Negaverse."

"The scouts can combine their powers."

"And if that's not enough?"

Serena turned away. "It will be."


	12. Chapter 12

(thanks to reviewers: MJ, James Birdson, and inufan155687 (technically yes, but also technically no, it wasn't her fault. She did not do it on purpose, but she had possession of the silver crystal and it was becuase of her reaction to Endymion's death that the crystal destroyed everything. I've already started the sequel for this story (or rather started the actual story since 'change' was just the prequel), and the whole destruction thing will be given more details then.)

* * *

><p>Darien leaned in the doorway to Hotaru's room as he watched her sleep. It was well into the night, but Darien found himself unable to sleep. The princess had been plaguing his thoughts since seeing Sailor Moon. He'd been tempted to stick around after the battle, just to see what she knows. However he'd been more concerned about Hotaru at the time and had quickly de-transformed in order to check on her.<p>

Leaving his sister's doorway Darien returned to his own bedroom, picking up the red rose he'd set on the nightstand. It had appeared after the first dream about the princess. For some reason Darien was beginning to believe the rose was meant to help him in finding the crystal. He'd been able to move more stealthily and quickly than he ever could as just Darien.

Deep in thought Darien picked up the rose, not only could this rose help him in getting Sailor Moon's attention, the disguise could aid in finding the crystal and getting it to the princess. A sudden idea struck as Darien glanced at an ad for a jewelry store advertising crystals. He walked out onto his balcony and he transformed into the tuxedo and white mask again.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop he made his way downtown. He ignored the alarms that blared as he threw the rock through the glass and dove into the jewelry store. He snagged the most promising looking jewels before sneaking past cops.

He was halfway back to his apartment when the scantily clad scout dropped in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

Darien remained silent.

"Don't you know stealing is wrong?"

"I was trying to get your attention," he replied.

Sailor Moon eyed the bag in his hand. "What are you doing with those? I thought you were one of the good guys. You're a jewel thief?"

Darien shrugged. "One time doesn't define me as a jewel thief, Sailor Moon."

"Hand over the bag."

"I'm just looking for the silver crystal."

Sailor Moon's eyes dangerously narrowed. "What do you know about the silver crystal?"

"I'm fairly sure you know where it is."

Sailor Moon dove forward and grabbed the bag before Darien could step back. "Look…Tuxedo…Mask…I highly doubt the Imperium Silver Crystal is something you will find in just any jewelry store. If it's so important to you maybe you should try talking to the salespeople during regular business hours."

"So you do know what the crystal is?"

"No."

Darien stepped forward, grabbing Sailor Moon's wrist and forcing her back against the wall. In surprise the bag of jewelry fell to the ground.

"I never said it was the Imperium Silver Crystal," Darien whispered in her ear.

"I just assumed," she quickly said.

Darien pulled back. "Who are you?"

"No one."

"That can't be true. I just want to find the crystal. Maybe we can help each other."

"You're robbing jewelry stores, and I'm trying to stop an evil queen from destroying earth. How can we help each other?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"You're not my type."

"I'm not a criminal and that's not what I meant. What do you know about a princess…"

"Princess?"

"I don't know who she is. She keeps telling me to find the crystal, to protect it."

"Endymion," Sailor Moon whispered softly.

"What?"

"Nothing. I…I can't help you." She ducked under his arm and walked away. After a moment she turned back. "Thank you, by the way. For helping me in the battle, but I didn't need it. I can handle myself. Goodbye...Tuxedo Mask."

Darien watched her run off into the night. He glanced at the bag of jewels before leaving it where it was and returning to his own apartment.

* * *

><p>Serena snuck back into her aunt and uncle's house by climbing a tree to her cousin's second story window. She closed the window back and sat down on the sleeping bag she'd been sleeping on.<p>

"Where've you been?" Mina mumbled.

"No where."

"I heard the window, Serena, where were you?"

Serena laid down, zipping herself into the sleeping bag. Mina sat up and sleepily wiped her eyes.

"Serena, I'm serious. I heard the window. You snuck out."

"So what? Go back to sleep."

"My parents are going to kill you."

Serena bolted up. "Do they know?"

"Not yet."

"Please don't tell them."

"You snuck out! What do you expect me to do? You could've been hurt!"

"I wasn't. Let it go. Please don't tell."

Mina frowned and watched Serena carelessly lay back down and fall into instant sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Mina went down in the kitchen to find Serena already eating breakfast.<p>

"Hey, Sere," she said.

Serena smiled at her. "You ready to go to school?"

"I-"

"Good, let's go."

Serena grabbed her cousin and pulled her out of the house.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Mina asked.

"You can't tell them," Serena repeated. "Please, Mina."

"You snuck out! Where did you go?"

"I just needed some air," Serena told her.

"That's a lie," Mina accused.

"We should get to school. Before we're late."

"You're always late."

"Even more reason to be on time." Serena smiled and walked ahead.

Suddenly worried, Mina followed closely behind. Serena went straight to class, not even stopping to talk to Molly.

"What's going on?" Lita asked. "I thought Serena was coming back today."

"She's already inside," Mina replied.

"Is she okay?"

Mina shrugged. "I guess. We should be getting to class too."

Lita frowned when Mina left her behind to enter the school. The taller girl entered the classroom to see Serena already sitting in her seat. Lita walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey, Serena," she said.

"Oh, hello, Lita," Serena replied.

"Did Mina mention the sleepover?"

"Yeah, she mentioned it."

"You're in, right?" Lita asked.

"I don't know."

"It'll be fun. Just like we planned. We could do each others' hair and nails, and makeovers. Raye said we could even play music, just not too loud since it would be at the temple. So, what do you say?"

"I'll try to be there."

"Great." Lita smiled. "See you there then."

As Lita went to her seat, Serena sensed another youma. Without hesitation, she picked up her schoolbag and ran. Lita and Mina exchanged wary glances. Mina was about to go after her when the students were all ordered to their seats. Mina grimaced as her cousin was marked absent.

* * *

><p>Darien had just arrived at school when he heard the screams. He might have ignored the sound and gone on with his day, until he felt Sailor Moon transform. He threw his books back in his car and ran towards the youma, transforming while he ran. When he arrived at the scene Sailor Moon was already there, in the middle of her little rant. He rolled his eyes as the youma took its chance and struck at her. Sailor Moon clumsily stumbled out of the way.<p>

"Give up!" Sailor Moon warned. "I won't let you steal the energy of the innocent people of earth."

Shaking his head, Darien readied a rose. When the monster closed its claws around Sailor Moon, he threw the rose. It soared above the unconscious humans and into the arm of the youma. The hideous creature looked to him.

"Big mistake, tux boy," the youma snarled.

Darien managed to duck away from the attack aimed at him. When he was on his feet again, the creature had focused back on Sailor Moon. The girl stood frozen in fear as an energy ball was hurled her way. Pulling his cape so that it was protecting them, Darien pulled Sailor Moon into his arms. He heard her gasp in surprise, and felt her tilt her head up to look at him.

"Get ready to use your tiara," Darien told her.

She had a look of confusion until Darien attacked the monster. Taking advantage of the sudden distraction, Sailor Moon removed her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she shouted, taking aim and throwing it.

The creature screamed as it fell to moon dust. Darien stood unharmed beside it.

Sailor Moon gave him a thankful glance before running off. Darien followed, sticking to the rooftops until he could drop down to block her path.

Sailor Moon gasped and took a defensive stance.

"The rose garden of the park, midnight. I'll meet you there," Darien said before running off himself.

Sailor Moon stared after him for a moment before nodding to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to reviewers: SerentiyMoonGodness, and inufan155687 (the scouts will be awakened in the sequel, unfortunately this is the last chapter of this fanfic).

* * *

><p>When Amara arrived at school she found a teal-haired girl standing at her locker, holding only a violin.<p>

"Amara, I was beginning to worry you'd be sick today," Michelle said.

Amara shook her head. "Just late. Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

Amara froze. "Goodbye?"

Michelle nodded sadly. "The orchestra I play in is going on a tour around the country, possibly a worldwide tour."

"Congratulations. Why are you telling me?"

Michelle looked down. "I was under the impression that we were friends. Aren't we?"

Amara stopped again to glance at the other girl before slamming her locker. "I don't have friends." She turned and walked away.

"Amara, wait," Michelle called.

Said girl stopped.

"How's Serena doing?"

"I haven't seen her," Amara replied icily. "I've called at least a dozen times in the past two days and I doubt Serena has even been told. I haven't seen or talked to her since the day of the funeral. They told me I wouldn't see her until she turned eighteen anyway so I shouldn't even bother."

"I'm so sorry." Michelle noticed Amara's hand clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

"You should go. Your flight leaves soon, doesn't it?"

"You knew?"

Amara nodded once. "It was all over the news, Michelle. Everyone knows. You should get going. No one would want the best violinist to not show up at the first concert, would they?"

"I'll see you when I get back." The way she said it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"I doubt that," Amara replied walking away.

Michelle stood in confusion watching her friend walk away. After a minute she blinked back hurt tears and turned to go. At the same time, Amara turned back.

"Good luck, Michelle," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright?" Andrew asked.<p>

Darien nodded, still staring straight ahead at the wall of the arcade. Andrew finally snapped his fingers and waved his hand in Darien's face.

"Yes, Andrew?" Darien finally said.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay, I know we've only known each other well for a couple weeks but I already know you better than you think. You are not fine. What's going on? You got Hotaru, is she sick?"

"No she hasn't been sick since she was released from the hospital. She's been very healthy actually."

Andrew smiled. "That's good. Then what's bugging you?"

"You'll laugh."

"I promise I won't."

"I've been having this dream," Darien slowly began, gauging Andrew's reaction.

Andrew's eyebrows raised but he remained silent.

"In the dream I'm standing somewhere dark, and there's this girl standing against this bright light. I can never see her face, and whenever she turns I wake up right before I can see who she is. She always says the same thing, she wants me to get this…crystal thing and protect it. I sound really crazy, don't I?"

Andrew nodded. "Slightly. How many times have you had this dream?"

"At least once every night since…last Monday. The weirdest thing was that when I woke up, there was this rose beside my pillow, and it still hasn't wilted."

"Are you sure it's the same rose?"

Darien nodded. "Trista thinks I'm losing my mind."

"Let me guess," Trista said, appearing behind him. "Talking about the dream again?"

Darien glared at her then glanced down at Hotaru. "How was seeing Dr. Mizuno?"

"Everything's fine, Darien," Hotaru said, obviously annoyed. "I told you, Serena healed me!"

"I'm beginning to think she's right," Trista said, sitting next to her cousin. "Hotaru is one hundred percent healthy. Dr. Mizuno asked if we'd switched Hotaru with her twin."

Darien smiled as Hotaru ran over to play one of the games.

"She looks happy," Andrew noted. "More like a kid now."

"She acts like a kid now," Trista said. "I have to get to class, Darien. I'll see you and Hotaru later for dinner?"

"Yeah. Bye, Trista."

"So, back to your dream girl," Andrew said once Trista was gone. "Maybe she's someone you've seen before?"

"I don't know," Darien replied. "I think I would know who she was if that were the case."

"Well, maybe she's a lover from a past life or something," Andrew joked.

Darien laughed slightly, but had the strangest feeling that Andrew might in fact be right.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she cut school," Mina muttered. "She's going to be in so much trouble when my parents find out…"<p>

"I think they'll understand, given the circumstances," Lita replied. "Do you think Raye and Amy would be at the arcade?"

"I doubt it."

"We could go see."

Mina shook her head. "They wouldn't be there. I'll see you Monday, Lita!"

"What about tomorrow for the sleepover at Raye's?"

Mina shrugged. "Serena doesn't want to go, so I won't go either. Bye."

Lita frowned at her friend's negativity and decided to go on her own to the arcade. She just planned to pass by but when she saw Amy sitting alone at their usual table.

"Hey, Amy," Lita greeted, sitting across from the studying girl.

"Hello, Lita," Amy replied. "No one else is going to show up today?"

"I guess not. Mina went home. Serena skipped today."

"Her grades are really going to suffer if she keeps missing school. She already struggles."

Lita glanced out the window to the people passing by. "Do you think Serena will ever pull out of this…depression?"

"Her family did die, but I will agree it would be nice to see a little bit of the old Serena. I don't think it will be anytime soon. She seems like a completely different girl now." Amy set her book down. "Are you going to Raye's tomorrow?"

"I was planning to, but Mina said she and Serena wouldn't be there. We could still get together, the three of us."

Amy nodded. "I would like to. Maybe Mina and Serena would change their minds."

"I doubt that," Lita muttered.

* * *

><p>Mina walked into her room and stopped. "What are you doing?"<p>

Her cousin looked up from her box of belongings. "I talked to your parents. They're letting me move into the apartment above the garage. I thought you would want your space back."

"You know I don't care about sharing my room. You can stay here."

"I kinda want my own space, Mina," Serena admitted.

Mina's eyes narrowed. "This is about you sneaking out, isn't it? You're gonna sneak out again!"

"It's not your business." Serena finished packing her box and stood up with it. "I don't want you in danger."

"I'm not in danger! Where were you? Serena, you're going to get yourself killed."

"I'll be careful," Serena promised. "I promise."

"But-"

"It's not like I'm moving across the country. I'm just gonna move out to the garage. I don't want to impose on you guys, and I really would like my privacy."

Mina stood in shock watching Serena leave. She fell onto the bed and looked around, seeing no bunnies or crescent moons in sight. Serena walked into the above garage apartment and set the box on the kitchen counter. She took a deep breath and looked around before beginning to unpack.

* * *

><p>Darien paced back and forth in the rose garden, every so often reaching up to make sure he was still in disguise. He was ready to give up hope that she was coming and leave when footsteps approached.<p>

"Tuxedo Mask," she said, stopping a short distance in front of him.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"I don't know what else to call you. Why did you want me to come here?"

"We could be allies, Sailor Moon."

"I'm still trying to tell if you're my enemy."

"I saved your life, again today. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Should it?" she asked. "I have no use for you."

"I can help you battle those…things."

"The youmas? I don't need your help. I'm training as hard as I can. When the next battle comes I'll be ready."

"I'm offering a truce. We're on the same side."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Why would I trick you?"

"You could be working for Beryl."

"Who is this Beryl?"

"She killed my family, in this life." Sailor Moon sighed and looked away. "In a past life, she murdered my true love."

"You want revenge?"

"I'd call it justice."

"Let me help you. I'll help you get…justice, if you help me find the crystal."

"The Imperium Silver Crystal?" Sailor Moon asked. "Why do you want it so badly? Rob any more jewelry stores?"

"I'm fairly sure you know where the crystal is, so no, I have not robbed any more jewelry stores."

"Even if I knew where it was, why should I give it to you?"

"I don't know. I just know that this girl is asking me to find it and protect it. I don't know who she is, but I have this strong desire to help her and protect her. Please, help me find the crystal, and I will continue to help you fight the youmas and get your revenge."

Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed. "How do you not know who the girl is?"

"Every time I think she is about to reveal herself, I wake up. I only see her in dreams."

_Could he really be Endymion?_ Sailor Moon wondered.

"Dreams?" she asked aloud.

Darien nodded once before extending his hand. "Will you help me?"

"How do I know I can trust you? You might betray me once you find your crystal."

"I won't. A deal's a deal. We find the crystal, and get you your revenge, which I doubt you'll be able to pull off alone anyway. What do you say?"

Sailor Moon stared at his hand for what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time. Thoughts raced through her head. She wondered if he could be seeing Beryl in his dreams, or if it could be Princess Serenity, not that Sailor Moon had knowingly sent out the dreams. Tuxedo Mask couldn't be the enemy, of that much she was certain. He may or may not be Endymion, but if Sailor Moon had her way that would never be revealed. With a deep breath she reached out. Their hands met, and the deal was sealed.

* * *

><p>Raye sat for the first time in weeks serenely staring into the fire. She knew she should have gone to bed long ago, but couldn't stop the nagging urge to do another fire reading. So here she was, looking into the fire and feeling its warmth, waiting for whatever it was that she had to be told.<p>

Images filled her head, flashes of her future and past all meshed together. Nothing readable, just flashes of red and fire. Then repeats of the falling kingdom she had seen before. Raye kept her composure before standing up and leaving the room. She walked out into the night and stared up at the bright moon in the sky.

"It's not over," she whispered.

* * *

><p>In a dark cave were two sleeping cats. One was all black, and the other all white. Both had a crescent moon on their forehead. As they lay in their slumber a woman in white appeared, surrounded by the moonlit entrance.<p>

"Artemis! Luna!" she called, awakening them from their thousands of years of slumber.

The cats jumped to attention, bowing before their long-lost queen.

"Queen Serenity," they said in unison.

"The princess has awakened," she informed them. "You must find the sailor scouts. They must begin their training, and prepare to protect her."

Both cats nodded in understanding.

"Where could the scouts be?" the white cat, Artemis asked.

"I do not know. You must act quickly. Beryl has already begun her attacks on the people of earth. You must find the scouts and stop her before history repeats itself. The princess cannot die again. Only the scouts can protect her."

"What about Prince Endymion?" Luna, the black cat, asked. "You did sent him to this time as well, didn't you?"

"Everyone was sent to this time, including Endymion and his generals. I fear Beryl will use them against the Inner Scouts once again. You must keep them away from the girls, and each other. As for Endymion…it will be best if he and the princess never meet. At all costs, the two must be kept apart. The fate of the world is depending on it. Now you must go. Find the Sailor Scouts and awaken their powers. Serenity is in grave danger unless they are awakened. It is up to you two to find them and bring them all together. Good luck."

(AN: I know, crappy ending with no closure but there will be a sequel. I will begin posting it as soon as it's done (or if you know me, as soon as I type up the first chapter) It shouldn't be long. I have the beginning written out in a notebook somewhere so look for it soon!)


End file.
